Hold Me Tight and Never Let Go
by yan.mango
Summary: "I'm not like those girls who fall in love with you blindly, Natsume,"she replied coldly,"I'm different." "You're lying," he leaned closer to her, causing Mikan to tremble slightly,"We both know that you like me, Mikan," he whispered in her ear, smirking.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**CHAPTER 1**

"Please… Don't leave me, Mikan…" Ruka held her tightly as he whispered in her ear, "6 years, I've waited so long…"

"Ruka…" Sakura Mikan could not find the right words to say. Somehow, she had hoped that Ruka was someone else. Someone… like Hyuuga Natsume. Then again, she could not bring herself to hurt his best friend.

"Mikan…" he looked at her pleadingly, "Can we give it a try?"

They were now 16 years old in Alice Academy. Mikan had known Natsume and Ruka since she was 10. They had become close friends, just that Mikan's feelings towards Natsume were somewhat different than Ruka. She had not understood this feeling until she was 14. However, there were no signs of Natsume liking her, so Mikan just kept quiet for 2 years.

_It doesn't matter. He won't care, _Mikan thought bitterly. She might as well get a boyfriend and forget about him.

Mikan drew a deep breath and replied "Yeah. Why not?"

"Thanks Mikan," Ruka murmured, kissing her neck lightly, "I love you."

She could not say the same to him.

* * *

"Natsume," Ruka grinned as he saw his best friend.

"Hey," Hyuuga Natsume was what every normal girl would say: hot. The raven-haired boy had red amber orbs that reflected his coolness, unlike the blonde, who had soft features. Though Natsume was distant from others except for Ruka, he still managed to attract girls from every grade, forming fan clubs everywhere.

"I have to tell you something."

"Go on," said Natsume as he continued reading his book.

"Mikan…"

Natsume snapped his book shut as he eyed Ruka suspiciously. Mikan, he always paid extra attention when her name was mentioned. "What about Polka Dots?" he said coolly.

"I… confessed my love for her last night."

"And?" Natsume raised his eyebrows, ignoring the fact that he was actually hoping that Mikan said no.

"She accepted me."

Natsume stayed expressionless, trying hard to hide his anger and disappointment. _I… I'm supposed to be happy for Ruka. Didn't I decide that I would give up for him? But Mikan, what were you thinking?_

"I… Congrats, Ruka."

"Thanks," Ruka smiled happily. He thought that Natsume had given up on Mikan a long time ago, hence he did not try to hide his excitement.

"Good luck with her."

"I won't let go anymore."

"Hey I'm skipping class. You better stay here with Mik- Polka Dots," the word 'Mikan' almost slipped out of his tongue as he got up, walking towards the exit of the classroom.

"Are you sure you're fine alone?"

"Yeah," Natsume waved his hand dismissingly.

"Skipping class, Natsume? We'll miss you!" shouted Sumire, the head of Natsume's fan club. She ran forward to hug him, which was a big mistake. Natsume threw a fireball towards her as she squealed and dodged it, "Stay away from me, Permy," he said coldly.

As he stepped out into the corridor, he caught sight of a brunette running towards the classroom. That was unmistakably Sakura Mikan.

"Oi, Polka Dots." He caught her wrist as she ran past him and pinned her against the wall, leaning close to her.

"What are you doing?" she demanded angrily. She hated Natsume. She hated him for being so carefree, while she had gone all crazy over him.

"Why did you accept Ruka?" he said coldly, slamming her wrists against the wall so that she could not escape.

"That's none of your business, now let me go!" squealed Mikan as she tried her best to struggle. But Natsume's grip was too tight.

"I thought you had feelings for me, Polka Dots," Natsume found himself saying, to his horror. _What the hell did I just say?_

_What the hell did he just say! _Mikan blushed furiously.

"I'm not like those girls who fall in love with you blindly, Natsume," she replied coldly, "I'm different."

It was true. She had changed for the past few years. She was beautiful now, having tied her soft brown hair into a ponytail, and many boys had tried their luck on her. Mikan had also become a special star student, due to her being able to control her nullification alice well after practicing vigorously everyday.

But Natsume could not accept the fact that she denied having feelings for him.

"You're lying," he leaned closer to her, causing Mikan to tremble slightly.

"We both know that you like me, Mikan," he whispered in her ear, smirking at her.

She could not take it any longer.

Mikan freed her hand from his grasp and slapped him. Natsume recoiled in shock.

"So what if I like you? You don't even care! All of this is funny to you, isn't it? You just don't understand!" Mikan shouted at him as tears slowly formed in her eyes, and trickled down her face.

Natsume recovered from his shock and found Mikan crying on the floor. He was tempted to kneel down and comfort her, but he stopped short, thinking of the consequences. _Ruka…_

"You're late for class," he said coldly, walking past her.

She cried even harder, breaking his heart that instant. Natsume was full of remorse and guilt as he walked further away from her.

_Mikan… I'm sorry._


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you **AnOn Is ThE nAmE, mYkee-cHan, proffesional, Sakino-chan, may520, and tinkerbellie **for reviewing:)

**CHAPTER 2**

"Class, your mid year assessment will be held next month, so be prepared. This time, you will be given an assignment to complete. And that assignment happens to contribute 30 marks to your assessment. You shall complete this with your partner. I shall inform you of your assignment later," said Mr. Narumi, smiling at his grown up students, "Good luck everyone!"

He walked out of the class, leaving the students to discuss freely. Mikan was sitting in a corner, deep in her thoughts. _Natsume… Is he angry at me for slapping him? I should just apologize._

"Mikan?" someone tapped her on the shoulder. Mikan was jerked away from her thoughts and looked up.

"Hey, Ruka."

"Hey. You spaced out just now, are you alright?" said Ruka in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Um, Ruka… Where's Natsume?" Mikan said nonchalantly, trying to sound casual.

"Probably skipping class. What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I just thought I would discuss the assignment with him."

"Oh."

"Um… I have to go and see Mr. Narumi now, bye!" Mikan cooked up an excuse to leave the classroom, and ran out before Ruka could say anything.

* * *

Mikan ran as fast as she could towards the Sakura tree in the school grounds. She knew that it was Natsume and her favorite spot. To her dismay, no one was there when she approached the tree.

"To think I skipped class just to look for you," said Mikan and sighed, as she sat under the tree, where Natsume used to sit.

"Why are you talking to a tree, Polka Dots?" said a familiar voice as a figure landed right in front of her, making her jump.

"Natsume? What were you doing up the tree?"

"None of your business, Polka Dots," replied Natsume coldly.

"Natsume, I'm sorry… I shouldn't have slapped you…" said Mikan softly.

Natsume raised his eyebrows, "What's wrong with you, Polka Dots? You haven't apologized to me for like… 5 years."

"Will you stop calling me Polka Dots!" Mikan yelled, frustrated.

"Then what is it today?" Natsume stretched a hand and pulled her short skirt upwards, revealing her toned thighs and her panties, "Strawberry prints," he said smugly.

"NATSUME!" Mikan screamed in anger, punching him hard on the shoulder.

"Aren't you a bit too old for patterns, Strawberry Panties?" Natsume smirked at her as she blushed.

"YOU PERVERT!" Mikan yelled, "YOU BLOODY PERVERT!"

She ran away.

Natsume waited for Mikan to be out of earshot, and laughed softly.

* * *

"Everyone, I shall now explain your assignments, so listen up," said Mr. Jinno sternly, tapping his electric wand on the table, "You are supposed to explore your alices to a full extent and submit a report to me on 100 things you can do with your alice. You shall do this with your partner, and I trust that all of you know the safety precautions that are to be taken."

Mikan crept up slowly towards Natsume's seat and whispered to him "You ARE going to do this with me, are you?"

"No," said Natsume flatly.

"But we'll fail! I'LL FAIL!" Mikan wailed.

"Whatever."

Mikan groaned in despair. There was no way she could pass the assessment without completing the assignment.

"Ruka…" she pleaded for help.

Natsume glared at her. He knew he was going to end up helping Mikan after all.

"Please proceed to the hall to complete your assignments now."

* * *

"Alright Natsume. Let's get this over with."

Before Natsume could start a fire, the whole hall went pitch black. Everyone gasped loudly.

"Sorry, my bad!" yelled someone with the electricity absorbing alice.

Mikan whimpered loudly. She was afraid of the dark.

"Oi, Polka Dots," Natsume called her to check whether she was alright.

There was no answer.

He rolled his eyes and lit up a small fire, walking towards Mikan. Her face was pale and she was sweating.

"Just focus on the light and-" Natsume was cut off as Mikan nullified his alice, extinguishing the fire. He felt Mikan wrap her arms around his neck tightly, her head resting on his shoulders.

"Sorry… Just leave me like this for a while," she whispered softly.

His presence was soothing to her. Somehow, she felt safe with him, and not with Ruka. Mikan could not hide her feelings any longer.

Natsume felt his arms wrap themselves automatically around her slender body, hugging her tightly.

_What am I doing! _Natsume thought angrily, regretting his actions.

"Natsume… Do you like me?" Mikan murmured.

He wanted to say yes. But as he thought about Ruka, he shrugged that thought off and replied "What do you think, Polka Dots?" trying to be as sarcastic as possible.

He couldn't say no either.

"I… It doesn't matter," said Mikan, slightly disappointed by the answer. She remembered that she admitted her feelings towards him before, and went slightly pink.

"_So what if I like you? You don't even care! All of this is funny to you, isn't it? You just don't understand!"_

"Look, Polka Dots. Don't let me catch you cheat on Ruka, or I'll burn your hair."

"You can't burn my hair. I'll just nullify your alice," said Mikan smugly.

Natsume grimaced.

"Then get off me." He started pushing her away playfully, but Mikan held on tighter.

"I'm afraid of the dark," she wailed.

"Just admit it, Polka Dots. You like me," Natsume decided to test her.

"Shut up, I don't!"

"Oh yeah? What was yesterday all about then?" Natsume recalled the incident yesterday.

"I… I was drunk!"

Natsume smiled. It was dark so it didn't matter, no one would see him.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you **may520 **for reveiwing:) Please take note, **I rewrote the ending of Chapter 2.** Made it longer just for AnOn Is ThE nAmE. :)**  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

"Mikan?"

Ruka was searching for her in the dark. Mikan and Natsume quickly broke away from each other and stepped back as the lights came on.

"There you are," Ruka sounded relieved as he walked up to her. Hotaru Imai followed him, eyeing Mikan and Natsume suspiciously as Mikan blushed slightly.

"Imai told me that you were afraid of the dark, why didn't you look for me?"

"I… I was too scared to move," said Mikan quickly.

Natsume remained expressionless.

_He sure is good at acting like nothing happened, _Mikan thought, slightly displeased.

"Are you alright now?"

"Yeah."

"Come here," said Ruka softly. Mikan walked towards him obediently, as he pulled her towards himself and cupped her chin, ready to kiss her. Mikan widened her eyes in shock. She couldn't imagine herself locking lips with Ruka. _Think Mikan, think! How do I get out of this? _She shut her eyes tightly, her shoulders tensed. Natsume turned away, looking for something else to focus on. He just couldn't bear to see her kiss his best friend.

Surprisingly, he saw Hotaru avert her gaze too.

_Normally she would've been ready with a camera, _thought Natsume as he frowned slightly, _What's got into her? The kiss should be over now. _He turned his gaze towards the couple once again.

Surprisingly, he caught Ruka kissing Mikan only on the cheek.

"I know you're not ready yet, Mikan," he smiled vaguely at her.

"Thanks Ruka," Mikan hugged him gratefully, causing a surge of anger to fill Natsume's body.

But still, he felt relieved. Relieved that Ruka hadn't kissed her.

Natsume left the hall quietly.

* * *

Natsume Hyuuga sat on the branch of the Sakura tree, thinking hard. It was midnight, and the quietness of the surroundings made it easier for him to concentrate. He was trying to make out what exactly had happened between Mikan and himself.

_She nullified my alice, and hugged me._

Suddenly, he stiffened.

"What do you want, Persona?" he said coldly, landing onto the ground gracefully with a soft thud.

A tall figure stepped out of the bushes, smirking at him.

"Deep in your thoughts, Natsume?"

"None of your business."

"I have another mission for-" He stopped short, grinning wickedly. Natsume growled and cursed under his breath. _Polka Dots, you IDIOT!_

"Come out now, there's no use hiding," said Persona pleasantly.

Mikan Sakura stepped out from behind a tree, staring at him defiantly.

"What brings you here at this time, Miss Sakura?"

"Stop making Natsume do your dirty work," she replied coldly.

Persona chuckled lightly, as if it was a joke. He took a step front, extending his long and slender fingers towards her, threatening to dissolve her into ashes.

Mikan did not back off.

"It won't work. I'll just nullify your alice."

"Ah yes, I forgot. But I suppose you can't nullify…" Persona retracted his hand and drew a revolver out, aiming it at Mikan, "This?"

He pulled the trigger and a loud gunshot was heard.

Mikan opened her eyes slowly, finding herself standing on the same spot, unharmed. The bullet had been disintegrated into ashes. Mikan whirled around and stared at Natsume, bewildered.

The second gunshot caught them off guard.

A searing pain shot up Mikan's right arm, as blood started to spill out. She clutched her limp shoulder, wincing slightly, determined not to scream.

"Mikan…" Natsume whispered as he recovered from the shock.

Mikan turned back and smiled at him weakly, "I'm alright, Natsume."

He clenched his fists tightly and yelled, "You know you're not alright! Stop acting like you're so tough, will you!?"

His shoulders were trembling as he lowered his head. He had never felt so much anger in his life.

The revolver in Persona's hands melted instantly. Persona sensed danger and quickly opened his mouth, "I guess we will be discussing this mission some other day. Good night, Natsume." He jumped onto a branch of a tree, and disappeared into the darkness.

Natsume walked towards Mikan, debating whether to yell at her. Not giving him time to think, Mikan staggered and fell, her head rushing to meet the ground. Natsume leapt forward and caught her, hugging her tightly.

"Natsume…" Mikan's face was pale, and she felt faint.

"You idiot…" Natsume muttered, "What were you thinking?"

"I didn't want you to get hurt…"

"I feel worse now, thanks to you," snapped Natsume. Didn't she realize that he'd rather get hurt physically than mentally?

"Sorry... Can you bring me back to my room? I don't want the others to know," said Mikan, her voice fading as she slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

"Idiot," Natsume carried her light body up effortlessly, and started walking towards the dormitory.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you ** cloud1001, glenda23, danz03 and may520 **for reviewing:)

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

Natsume carried Mikan into his room, and laid her on his bed. Her right shoulder was bleeding profusely, and Natsume winced at the sight of her bloodstained clothes.

"Better call Imai over," he muttered as he walked towards the door.

He stopped halfway.

"_Sorry... Can you bring me back to my room? I don't want the others to know."_

"That idiot…" He didn't want to break his promise. Natsume glanced at Mikan and sighed. He walked towards her and sat on the bed, staring at her.

_If I don't stop the bleeding now, she'll lose too much blood..._

The problem was… How could he dress her wounds without being called a pervert!? Natsume took a first aid kit out and sat on the bed, looking at the box blankly for a few minutes.

Finally, he thought of something. _Why didn't you think of this earlier!?_

Natsume quickly turned towards her, and tore her right sleeve away, revealing a bloody sight. He could see the bullet – the wound wasn't too deep. As he was going to remove the bullet with a sharp tool, Mikan's hazel eyes fluttered open.

"Natsume? What are you doing here?" she said weakly.

"This IS my room, Polka Dots… Now don't move, I'm going to get that bullet out for you."

Mikan winced in pain. Natsume caught her shutting her eyes tightly as tears streamed down her face.

He leaned forward and locked his lips with hers.

Mikan widened her eyes in shock. Natsume was stealing her first kiss! What on earth was happening to her? Indescribable emotions overwhelmed her, as his soft lips melted her heart instantly.

Somehow, she was enjoying the kiss. A part of her felt sorry for Ruka, but another part of her felt exhilarated. She slowly shut her eyes, allowing the kiss to be deepened.

Finally, Natsume pulled away. She gasped loudly as he smirked at her.

"… Didn't you warn me not to cheat on Ruka?" she looked away, trying to hide her blush.

"Let me make this clear, Polka Dots. We DID NOT cheat on Ruka," said Natsume calmly.

He retrieved some clean bandages from the first aid kit and wrapped it around Mikan's thin arm carefully. Mikan noticed a bullet covered in blood on the floor.

"When did you take that bullet out?" she asked, surprised.

"While you were busy kissing me, Polka Dots."

"I… didn't feel a thing."

"You were probably too engrossed in the kiss."

"So you kissed me just to distract me?"

"Yeah."

Mikan's heart sank. She had to admit, she was hoping that Natsume would be the one to steal her first kiss, but not this way.

"Thanks… Natsume." Mikan bit her lip and held her tears back, looking away.

Natsume noticed the sadness in her tone. _Damn it. _He had done it again. He'd hurt her countless times, but she never seemed to give up. This time, however, was different. He had a feeling that she was serious.

"Natsume…" Mikan stood up, walking towards the door, "I… I don't want to do this anymore."

"……"

"I'm tired."

She walked out and closed the door quietly. Natsume was left staring blankly at the spot she was standing moments ago. _Baka…_

"Baka…" Natsume found himself standing up and rushing towards the door, turning the door knob and slamming the door open. He knew perfectly well what she was talking about.

Her small figure was walking further away in the corridor. She was disappearing. Natsume chased her silhouette, and caught up with her instantly. He held her wrist tightly and lowered his head, "Explain."

Mikan turned to look at him, her face tear-stained, "Explain what?" she whispered.

"Explain what you said just now! BAKA!!" Natsume lifted his head up and yelled.

"I said I was tired…"

"Tired of what!?" Natsume was finding it harder and harder to keep his cool.

"Tired of annoying you… Tired… Tired of approaching you and getting hurt every time…" Mikan smiled weakly, though tears were streaming down her face, "I'm tired of trying to understand you, Natsume!"

"……" The grip on her wrist tightened.

"Let go, Natsume…"

"No."

"Huh?" Mikan stared at him, puzzled.

"Just… Let me borrow you from Ruka for one night," Natsume pulled her backwards, causing her to lose balance and fall into his arms. Mikan gasped as he lifted her up and carried her bridal style back to his room. Mikan looked up, noticing his fine features and blushed. He was expressionless.

He carried her into his room and slammed the door shut with his foot. Natsume placed her onto his bed gently, and lay down beside her. Mikan shifted around uncomfortably, feeling nervous. She peeked at Natsume through the corner of her eye, and saw him resting his head on both hands, staring at the ceiling.

"Oi, stop fidgeting," commanded Natsume.

Mikan lay still, not daring to move. Finally, Natsume broke the silence.

"Don't get tired, Polka Dots."

"Huh?"

"Do I always have to repeat myself, little girl!?" said Natsume, exasperated.

"How do you expect me to understand what you just said!" said Mikan indignantly.

Natsume sighed, "I SAID, don't get tired."

"Of what?"

"……"

"Of what?" Mikan repeated.

"Tired of… what you said just now," said Natsume awkwardly.

"_Tired of annoying you… Tired… Tired of approaching you and getting hurt every time…" Mikan smiled weakly, though tears were streaming down her face, "I'm tired of trying to understand you, Natsume!"_

Mikan smiled. An invisible force pushed her forward, causing her to lean across and peck Natsume on his cheek.

Silence encompassed them.

Mikan blushed furiously. _What did I just DO!? Mikan, you baka!!!_

She was just about to pull away when Natsume cupped her chin and smirked at her, "You don't kiss people like that, baka. Let me show you how to do it properly."

His other hand snaked between her arms and held her waist tightly, pulling her towards himself, and pressed his lips against hers.

It was a long night.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you **glenda23, gakuenalice158, BonniePink, sakura4594, tinkerbellie, cloud1001, animexanime obsessed, Pink Fire101, Rukaru-kun, proffesional, and may520 **for your generous reviews! ) I am so happy you guys enjoyed the last chapter, thanks for the support:D

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

It was that night. The night she officially cheated on Ruka.

Mikan woke up in the middle of the night, and found Natsume sleeping soundly beside her. His hand was linked with hers, giving her warmth with his Fire Alice.

"Natsume… What are we going to do..." whispered Mikan, stroking his soft raven hair gently.

"We are going to SLEEP, Polka Dots," Natsume opened his crimson red orbs suddenly, causing Mikan to jump in shock, "Don't you ever sleep, little girl?"

"Natsume! Don't scare people like that!" Mikan punched him hard on the shoulder.

"Shut up, Polka Dots… You're too loud," Natsume wrapped his arms around her and murmured, "You need to learn how to be _discreet, _considering the situation we're in."

They were both thinking the same words: _I'm sorry, Ruka._

* * *

  
"IMAI!! STOP RIGHT THERE!!" Ruka Nogi yelled as he chased Hotaru Imai frantically across the academy. Hotaru glanced at him with her expressionless eyes, and continued driving her duck scooter as Ruka rode on a cheetah to chase her. Nothing much had changed between them during the six years.

"GIVE THOSE BLOODY PHOTOS BACK!"

Hotaru stopped short as Ruka almost bumped into her, surprised that she stopped. She held a thick envelope that contained pictures of him and Mikan in her hand and said monotonously: "The latest 'Ruka Nogi's Love Life' package costs 3000 rabbits."

"ARGH… IMAI!!" Ruka lunged at her, catching her by surprise. She was flung of her scooter and they fell onto the ground, and Ruka landed on top of her, pressing his lips against hers in the process.

They widened their eyes in shock.

Ruka scrambled up quickly, red as a tomato and looked away, muttering: "I'm sorry, Mikan… I'm sorry Mikan…"

Hotaru touched her lips gently.

"Don't you owe ME an apology too?" she demanded as she snapped out of her trance.

"This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't provoked me!" snapped Ruka.

Hotaru fell silent.

Ruka immediately regretted opening his mouth.

"Um… Imai?" He tapped her shoulder lightly, looking at her nervously. She stood up, and without turning back, she thrust a sack full of photos towards Ruka. Ruka stared at her blankly as he caught the photos. She climbed onto her scooter and drove off, leaving him in a daze.

"Hotaru…"

* * *

Mikan woke up the next day, finding herself perfectly positioned in Natsume's arms. Their faces were inches apart, it was the first time she had seen Natsume at such a close distance. His eyes were closed, emitting a different aura than normal. He looked so… innocent.

Mikan smiled._ Innocent huh. Wait till he wakes up._

"Polka…Dots…"

Mikan stared at him in disbelief. He was sleep talking.

"You are SUCH a pervert," she muttered, getting out of bed. This was getting ridiculous – now he was calling her Polka Dots in his sleep?

Mikan decided to cook breakfast for Natsume before she left. She took a frying pan from the cabinet and put it on a stove, getting some eggs from the refrigerator. As she lighted the stove, her slim waist was held by a pair of arms from behind, as Natsume rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Hey little girl."

"Hey pervert," said Mikan flatly, and continued to fry her eggs, ignoring Natsume. Natsume let go and yawned, walking towards the breakfast table.

Mikan finished cooking and set two plates of breakfast on the table and sat down with him. Natsume blinked at his breakfast. A plate of salad!? He glanced at Mikan's plate, which was full of bacon, eggs and sausages.

"What have I done to deserve this?" he demanded.

"Deserve what?" said Mikan nonchalantly, and continued to eat her rich breakfast.

"This," he gestured to the plate of miserable food in front of him coolly.

"What's wrong with your breakfast?"

The breakfast in front of her burned into flames instantly. Mikan stared at him with a oh-no-you-did-not-just-do-that look, and Natsume merely smirked at her.

"Do NOT play dumb with me, Polka Dots."

"WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT!?" Mikan finally lost her temper, standing up and glaring at him furiously, "I can't believe you call me Polka Dots even in your sleep!"

"You should be lucky I was dreaming about you," Natsume shrugged as Mikan got more frustrated by the moment.

"Ugh!" Mikan let out an exasperated sigh and walked towards the door.

"Oi. Where do you think you're going?"

"I don't want to be late for class."

Natsume stood up and caught her wrist, "You won't be late."

"And why not? It's already 8!" Mikan snapped back.

"Because you're not going anywhere today," Natsume announced, and lifted her up as she squealed, struggling to break free.

"Let me go! I can't skip class, Natsume!"

Natsume raised a brow. "Oh really?"

"YES! Now put me down!"

"Get down yourself," Natsume carried her across the room, "And that's if you _can_."

"Natsume, Ruka will get suspicious," said Mikan quietly.

Silence ensued as he remained expressionless. _Ruka…_

"Mikan," said Natsume, putting her down, and sitting on the bed. Mikan sat beside him. She knew it was serious this time because he was calling her name.

"I'm… sorry."

"Huh?"

"You'll have to go back to Ruka," Natsume looked away, "I'm sorry… I couldn't control myself."

Mikan was speechless.

"I rather let you go than letting you look into a darkness you don't have to see."

"Natsume…"

"Go back now… Go back… to Ruka," he said softly, waiting for Mikan to step out of the room, but to his surprise, he found Mikan clinging onto his arm tightly, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Baka... Didn't you hear what I said?"

"No..." Mikan shook her head, tightening her grasp on his arm, "I didn't hear a thing."

"You're a bad liar."

"Hah, you're worse."

"Mikan…"

"I don't want to leave you in the darkness… I want to stay with you… forever," whispered Mikan.

Natsume smiled and slowly put his arm around her, "So you've made your choice, huh."

"Yeah," Mikan closed her eyes, "I already made it yesterday."

"Don't regret it, little girl."

* * *

Absentees: Mikan Sakura, Natsume Hyuuga, Hotaru Imai.

Ruka stared at the blackboard sighed loudly. _Great. My girlfriend, my best friend, and my blackmailer aren't here._

Surprisingly, when he walked into the classroom, the first thing he noticed was the absence of Hotaru Imai. _Where is she?_

Ruka found himself standing up and walking out of the classroom, heading towards the dormitories.

"Imai?" he knocked on the door softly.

No answer.

He turned away, slightly disappointed. _What am I doing? Shouldn't I be looking for Mikan now? _Ruka was confused.

Suddenly, he heard the door creak open.

Ruka stepped into Hotaru Imai's room, looking around curiously. She was nowhere to be seen. _It was probably another of her gadgets opening the door. _Her tidy room was pretty much the size of his room, as they were both three stars students. His gaze fell onto a small lump covered in blankets on the queen-sized bed.

"Imai?" he called out, approaching her bed.

He heard sniffs and coughs.

"Are you alright?" he sat on her bedside, not knowing what to do.

"Yeah," he heard her muffled voice from beneath the blankets.

A loud sniff told him otherwise. Without hesitating, Ruka pulled the blanket away, and found Hotaru curled up on the bed, her violet eyes red from crying. He felt like something hard had just hit him.

"Oi, why are you crying?" asked Ruka angrily. He was beginning to sound like Natsume.

Hotaru avoided his gaze and gave a loud sniff, "None of your business, Nogi."

_None of my business? _Ruka was enraged by those words. It was a fact, but he just could not accept it.

"Fine," he got up slowly and walked towards the door.

Suddenly, he felt someone hugging him from behind. Hotaru buried her head in his shoulders, sobbing.

"Don't go, or I'll sell those pictures of you and Mikan…"

Ruka smiled, not moving an inch. _She didn't have to blackmail me for this…_


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you **glenda23, ayaxrei fan143, HoShiEKuniKidA****, KenRik, Pink Fire101, cuteanimelover, Rukaru Xian, proffesional, may520, tinkerbellie, musicandlyrics **for reviewing! **_HoShiEKuniKidA_, **I agree with you - Ruka _should_ be a shy person, but lets not forget, they are 16 now. I also mentioned that he had become more outgoing since then. Anyway, thank you for paying attention to such details... I am proud to have gotten a review from you and the others! **Thank you so much:)**

* * *

**  
CHAPTER 6**

He leaned forward, kissing the brunette's lips for the umpteenth time in the day.

"Natsume!" Mikan exclaimed, punching him playfully.

They were both snuggling tightly in Natsume's warm and comfortable bed. Natsume was reading his manga, whereas Mikan was resting her head on his shoulder, doing her homework on bed. Natsume took his eyes off his manga for a minute, and eyed the pile of incomplete assignments on his bed. He proceeded to stare at Mikan who was biting her pencil in frustration, homework in her lap, her face showing pure concentration.

She had been struggling with the same question for half an hour. Natsume couldn't stand it anymore. He had taken 1 minute to solve that simple question at one glance, so why did she need half an hour to solve it? He poked her in the ribs, finally getting her to look up.

"Oi. Do you need help?"

"It's alright, Natsume," she flashed a sweet smile at him, "Go on and read your manga."

Natsume rolled his eyes as she carried on, trying to figure the question out.

"If you're going to continue solving the question with that brain of yours, you won't be able to finish the others in time," he pointed out, reminding Mikan of the remaining stack on the bed. But still, she refused.

"Don't worry, Natsume. I don't want to distract you from reading."

Natsume sighed. She just didn't get it, did she? He'd been pretending to read all along, seizing the chance to look at his favorite brunette. The manga was just a cover up. _It's not like she'll understand with that brain of hers, _Natsume gave a small smile.

"Here, I'll teach you," he held Mikan's hand underneath the blanket, and took her pencil with the other. As he started to write, he felt a throbbing pain in his head. _No, not again… _Natsume fought to stay expressionless, as the pain spread slowly across his body, towards his side. A bead of cold sweat trickled down his face slowly.

"Natsume, are you alright?" said Mikan anxiously.

"Baka, what makes you think I'm not?" he managed.

"You don't look too good, and your hand is shaking."

Natsume could not reply as waves of nausea hit him harder and harder each time. He felt weak as his eyesight blurred and darkness loomed on him. His body fell limp and slumped against Mikan's shoulder.

"Natsume!"

* * *

"Ruka…" Hotaru mumbled, her voice muffled as she was still burying her head into his back, "Do you love Mikan?" 

Ruka opened his mouth to say something, but surprisingly, nothing came out. Why was it so hard for him to admit that he loved Mikan in front of _her_?

"Why were you crying?" he changed the topic abruptly.

"Answer my question first," said Hotaru firmly.

Ruka sighed. It was no use trying to avoid that question. He'd been asking himself too. Did he really love Mikan, or was he just holding on to the crush he had on her 6 years ago? He thought he'd outgrown his shyness and had become more outgoing, but in front of Hotaru Imai, all these changes just seemed like _nothing_. He got embarrassed when he was with her, and he felt nervous every time he saw her. He even found himself _looking_ at her when he was with Mikan.

"Perhaps you could explain this feeling to me, Imai. When I'm with Mikan nowadays, I don't feel flustered and nervous like I used to anymore. But _you_," he sighed, "_You_, are exactly the opposite."

He turned towards her.

"You make me feel relaxed and nervous at the same time, you make me blush… You make me feel so many emotions at the same time," Ruka's face was turning a shade of pink now, "Imai, what have you done to me?"

Hotaru blinked and looked him straight in the eye. He immediately blushed furiously, avoiding her gaze. Did he just _confess _to her?

"I've made you fall in love with me, Ruka," said Hotaru smugly. Ruka looked down, trying to hide his blush.

"How do you know?"

"Because I feel the same way," she tiptoed and gave him a peck on his lips. Ruka was taken aback by the warm kiss, but he felt exhilarated nevertheless.

* * *

"Mikan…" he murmured. 

The aforementioned was sleeping soundly on a chair beside the bed, her head resting on his shoulder. Natsume opened his eyes slowly and scrutinized the surroundings, wincing as his head still throbbed with pain. The clock on the wall showed 9 p.m. His gaze fell onto the brunette sleeping beside him, and the pain subsided instantly.

"Mikan…" he caressed her soft and silky hair lovingly, and her eyes fluttered opened.

"Natsume… you're awake," she smiled at him, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Yeah, how long have I been unconscious?"

"You've been unconscious since this morning," Mikan tried to stifle a yawn, not succeeding as Natsume held her wrist and looked her in the eye, "How long have you been here?"

"I… just came!" Mikan smiled brightly as Natsume glared at her.

"Didn't I mention that you were a bad liar?"

"……"

"You've been here the whole day, haven't you?" _Without resting!_ Natsume wanted to add, but he was sure that Mikan knew very well what he was trying to imply.

Before Mikan could answer, the door creaked open. A tall figure swept in, a malicious smile etched on his half concealed face, and they recognized him instantly.

"Persona," Natsume growled, putting an arm around Mikan's shoulders protectively. Mikan stared at him coldly.

"Ah, great to see you again, Natsume. It's been a few days since you abandoned your missions."

"Don't make me repeat myself," said Natsume, his expression unreadable as his bangs covered his eyes, "I won't accept anymore missions."

"You're making a mistake if you think you can protect all of your friends, Natsume. Miss Sakura might be able to defend herself, but what about Ruka and the others?"

"Tch," Natsume looked away, but Persona's words had definitely got him. Mikan noticed that and shot Persona a death glare.

"Well, are you ready? We have loads to catch up."

Mikan felt the grip on her shoulders her loosening, as Natsume shifted away, getting up with tremendous difficulty.

"Natsume…" she called out softly.

He turned around, gazing at her and said, "Sorry, Mikan."

Mikan felt tears welling up her eyes. Every time he left for missions, she always had a feeling that she would lose him forever- a void of emptiness always filled her when she saw him turn and leave. _You're hurt, Natsume… Don't go…_ The words were stuck in her throat, refusing to budge. She gulped, watching Natsume walking slowly towards the door with Persona, his figure seemed so vulnerable.

If she couldn't stop him, the only way was to…

"I request to work with Natsume."

Natsume whipped around in surprise. Persona smirked. He had expected this to happen.

"What makes you think that you qualify to work with my Black Cat?"

"Try me," replied Mikan coldly.

"A practical test?" Persona's thin lips twisted into a wicked grin, "Alright, if you insist," he stepped forward.

A ring of raging fire appeared in front of them, separating Mikan and Persona.

"Natsume! Don't use your alice!" cried Mikan.

Natsume leaned against the wall for support and said, "Leave her alone, she's not getting involved in… this," as blood trickled down his mouth.

Taking a deep breath, Mikan stepped forward and nullified his Alice. Persona folded his arms, satisfied.

"You pass, Miss Sakura."

Mikan ignored him and rushed forward in time to catch Natsume who slid down the wall, unconscious.

* * *

"Natsume…" whined Mikan pitifully, tugging at his shirt wildly. 

Natsume ignored her and tried to focus on his manga. But with his favorite idiot pulling at his sleeve and calling his name every 3 seconds, it was practically impossible for him to concentrate.

"Natsume, stop ignoring me…"

"……"

Mikan heaved a big sigh and flopped back against the Sakura tree. It was no use. She'd been pestering him for an hour already. She was tired, and most importantly, thirsty.

"I just wanted to be close to you... since there was no way you would refuse the missions."

"……"

"I'm sorry… I just wanted to stay by your side, Natsume."

"……"

"I won't change my mind, Natsume. I want us to be together, no matter what," Mikan finished her sentence and stood up slowly, heading towards the academy.

Suddenly, Natsume gripped her wrist swiftly and tugged her down. Mikan stumbled into his arms as he hugged her tightly. She could feel his slow and steady heartbeat, and the warmth of his body.

"Baka…" he murmured.

They remained silent for a few minutes. Then Natsume loosened his grip slowly, allowing Mikan to face him.

"Don't get hurt, Polka Dots, or I won't forgive myself for it."

Their faces were only centimeters apart. Natsume smirked and pecked her lips, catching Mikan by surprise. Her expression softened and she closed her eyes as they locked lips once again, allowing herself to be pulled into a deep and passionate kiss.

_We'll be together forever, no matter what happens…_


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you **Mican, -forsaken-girl-, glenda23, ayaxrei fan143, may520, cupidsangel, XrandomgirlX, -KateDominiqueXalice-, Nanotiko08, and tinkerbellie **for reviewing:) **_-forsaken-girl-, _**you DO have a brain. I'm sure your stories are much better than mine :) Don't discourage yourself, be confident! _**glenda 23, **_they're not going around hugging each other in the academy, the Sakura tree is supposed to be their secret meeting place :) _**-KateDominiqueXalice-, **_of course we can be friends. I look forward to that. Once again, **THANK YOU EVERYONE! **I'm so happy :D

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

"Mikan Sakura, you are now officially Natsume's mission partner," commanded Persona, "This is the second time the academy accepted a member without having to undergo proper training. You _will _prove yourself, if you want to stay by my kuro neko's side."

Mikan glared at him and answered icily, "Of course."

Persona smirked at her and continued, "Both of you will start tonight. Your first mission together, is to fetch a girl back to the academy. This girl has a powerful Alice, and that means the Anti Alice Organization are eyeing her too," Persona slipped a small envelope containing the details of the mission into Natsume's pocket, "Natsume, you are excused from all classes today to practice with Mikan."

Natsume nodded curtly and lifted Mikan up, jumping up onto the Sakura tree branches swiftly, and disappeared into the Northern Forest.

"Natsume, let me down!" Mikan complained, "I have to learn how to jump too!"

Natsume raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure you want me to let you down? Right here?" he smirked.

Mikan looked down and felt dizzy straightaway. She hadn't realized that Natsume had jumped so high up.

"Alright, if you say so," Natsume grinned and loosened his grip just enough to scare her. Mikan screamed and clung onto his neck for her dear life, "Don't! Don't let go…" She whimpered loudly, as Natsume frowned slightly. He didn't mean to go too far.

Natsume rolled his eyes. That idiot was clinging to him desperately, almost breaking his neck. He sighed. Did she really think that he would actually do that to her?

Natsume held her as tightly as he could and whispered, "Baka, you should know that I'll never let go."

Realizing that Natsume was just playing with her, Mikan buried her head into his shoulders, her cheeks flushed.

"Natsume, you baka," she murmured.

Natsume laughed lightly and ran his fingers into her silky auburn hair, "You're the only baka here."

He descended a few branches and landed onto the ground neatly. Mikan lifted her head up and glanced at the green surroundings, letting out a big sigh of relief. They were finally on land.

"We'd better start your training now," said Natsume, "And since you looked so forward to jumping onto trees, we'll start with that."

Mikan gulped. She wasn't really looking forward to _that _after all.

"Um, Natsume… We could start with something else."

"Alright. I'll train your agility."

Mikan nodded excitedly as Natsume said, "Dodge my attacks."

He lunged at her with tremendous speed, causing her to step back in alarm. She barely dodged his fist as he brushed past her. He stopped, turning back to look at her. His face was expressionless.

"You've got to be much faster," he said, lunging at her for the second time.

* * *

Ruka sat down and held his head, deeply frustrated. _What have I done? I screwed everything up._

"_I've made you fall in love with me, Ruka," said Hotaru smugly. Ruka looked down, trying to hide his blush._

"_How do you know?"_

"_Because I feel the same way," she tiptoed and gave him a peck on his lips. Ruka was taken aback by the warm kiss, but he felt exhilarated nevertheless._

"_Ruka…" Hotaru murmured as she held his waist tightly. A thought suddenly popped out in his mind. Mikan… How could I be so irresponsible?_

_He found himself pushing her away gently, meeting her puzzled eyes._

"_Imai… What about Mikan?"_

_Hotaru flinched. She turned away and said coldly, "So that's it, isn't it? It's all Mikan that matters."_

_Ruka was taken aback by her words._

"_Imai, I-"_

"_Ruka."_

"_Yes?"_

"_Just go," She smiled weakly at him, and ushered him outside her room muttering, "Sorry for today," and slammed the door shut._

_Ruka could've sworn that he heard a sob before she closed the door._

* * *

  
Mikan dropped onto her knees, panting hard. They had trained for a few hours continuously, and she was exhausted. Her hands and legs were full of cuts and bruises, and she was dripping with sweat. Natsume walked towards her and knelt down, cupping her chin.

"Are you alright?" he said anxiously.

Mikan nodded, still panting.

"I'm sorry," Natsume touched her pale cheek gently and winced as he saw a thin cut across it.

He'd been training Mikan by attacking her and challenging her in a combat, without using their Alice. Mikan earned an amount of wounds, but she had improved and acquired new skills in the process.

Mikan smiled, "It's not your fault, you _had_ to train me."

He sat down beside her and put an arm around her neck, fishing the envelope that Persona slipped in from his pocket.

"We have to take a look at the mission details before going," he explained as Mikan nodded.

He tore the envelope open and retrieved a small note from inside. A small map had been inserted into the envelope with the note.

_Mission 983:_

_Target: Yui Hana, 16 years old._

_Description: Shoulder-length black hair, blue eyes, wears a black shirt and black miniskirt._

_Alice: Manipulating air._

_Situation: Yui Hana has been kidnapped. Bring her back to the academy._

_Location: Room 85, Makino Mansion._

_ Dispose of this note after reading._

Natsume crumpled the note in his hand and burnt it to ashes. He stood up and looked down at Mikan, "We'll go back and rest before leaving. Can you get up?"

Mikan shook her head and stuck her tongue out at him playfully, refusing to budge. Natsume smirked and lifted her up as she squealed loudly, struggling to get down. He quickly jumped onto a tree branch, causing her to clutch his arm tightly in fear.

Just then, they remembered something.

"Um, Natsume…"

"Crap."

"You forgot to teach me how to jump," Mikan laughed.

"Never mind, I'll just carry you around like this," Natsume smirked devilishly as Mikan giggled.

"I love you, Natsume." She closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You already know the answer," said Natsume softly.

* * *

"_Natsume…" She lay on the ground, her shallow breathing could be heard. She was surrounded by a pool of crimson liquid and her whole body was covered by blood. She smiled weakly at him, her eyes shutting slowly._

"_Nat…sume…" she whispered, "We did it… Our first mission… Together…" Her voice faded as she stared at him helplessly, her body going cold and numb._

Natsume Hyuuga's eyes shot open quickly as he lay still, gasping. A bead of cold sweat trickled down his cheek, his heart racing.

_Mikan…_

He turned his head slowly, only to find himself staring at her sleeping face. He'd never felt so relieved in his life.

_It was just a dream- No, a nightmare._

The thought of losing Mikan was unbearable. He began to feel uneasy as time slipped past, and unknowingly, it was soon time for the mission.

The alarm clock managed to ring once and wake Mikan up before Natsume disintegrated it into ashes.

"Huh?" Her eyes fluttered open, as she rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"It's… time for the mission," said Natsume expressionlessly.

"Oh…" said Mikan, slightly excited, "Natsume, what do we have to wear?"

"Baka… Why are you so excited?" grumbled Natsume, but deep down, he knew that Mikan was just using her trademark smile to hide her fear and nervousness.

Two loud door knocks were heard before Mikan could answer. They heard a sizzling noise as the door knob began to shrink into dust slowly. The door was pushed open and Persona stepped in.

"Damn, you've got to stop doing that," muttered Mikan under her breath. She was always interrupted by him whenever she talked to Natsume.

"I forgot to give you this," said Persona, handing a silver bracelet to Mikan as she accepted it in surprise, "That is an Alice controlling device. You are to put this on her and bring her back safe and sound."

"Now go." He commanded.

The mission officially started.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you **Yukiri-chan, may520, proffesional, tinkerbellie, ghurl14, Kurayumi, manimefrances, Nanotiko08, musicandlyrics, jeje3693, and Pink Fire101 **for reviewing:)

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

She ran along the corridor silently, knocking out every guard who stood in her way. The raven-haired fire caster beside her was doing the same, their movements were almost synchronized.

_We're almost there… _she thought triumphantly as they ran past room number 75.

_77…79…81…83…Room number 85!_

They stopped short, breathing heavily. Breaking in had been easier than she'd expected, but she had noticed something weird going on. Every time she used her Alice to nullify the guards' Alice so that Natsume wouldn't have to use his, she'd feel a searing pain creep up her side momentarily.

"Mikan," said Natsume Hyuuga, interrupting her thoughts, "Are you alright?" Her face was slightly pale, and he was getting worried. _I've got a feeling something's wrong, but what is it! _He started to feel frustrated.

"Yeah," Mikan nodded.

"Let's finish this together," Natsume gave a small smile, immediately regretting it as Mikan gaped in shock.

She stared at him incredulously.

"You…" she spluttered, "You SMILED!" she practically squeaked.

"Shut up, baka!" hissed Natsume angrily, reverting back to his normal self. He rolled his eyes and covered her open mouth. _That idiot, it's not like she's never seen me smile._

Mikan's eyes shone in excitement, "Do it again!" she said in a muffled voice. She felt ecstatic- Natsume had actually _smiled_ for her.

"We're on a mission, Polka Dots, a _mission_!" said Natsume warningly, "Now snap out of it and be serious!"

Mikan grunted in reply, muttering something that he couldn't hear. Something about perverts and panties.

"Wear your mask," said Natsume, putting on his black cat mask. Mikan wore a simple white mask which resembled Persona's.

"It's… uncomfortable," murmured Mikan.

Natsume ignored her and touched the tip of the silver door knob with a finger. The door knob started to melt slowly and he pushed the door open cautiously.

The room was dark and cold. Mikan folded her arms around her body, looking around as Natsume took a step forward.

He immediately retreated, dodging a rush of strong wind and Mikan stepped away in confusion. What was happening?

Suddenly, Natsume dropped down to his knees, clutching his throat. He breathed heavily, gasping for air.

"Natsume!" Mikan crouched beside him, not knowing what to do.

"I can't… breathe…" he gasped as Mikan stared at him in horror. His face started to pale as he collapsed onto the ground.

"Natsume!" cried Mikan, hugging him tightly as tears streamed down her face, "What's happening?" she closed her eyes and whispered. _Don't die… Don't leave me…_

"Baka, stop crying."

Mikan opened her eyes in shock and found Natsume staring at her, a smirk plastered on his face.

She was speechless.

"You saved me, Polka Dots. You nullified that girl's Alice," explained Natsume.

Mikan hadn't even realized that she'd used her Alice. _My only thought was to protect Natsume... Wait a minute, that girl and her Alice…_

She remembered the slip. _Yui Hana… Alice: manipulating air._

Mikan finally understood why Persona had given her the Alice-controlling device.

Natsume got up and pulled her towards him, hugging her protectively with one hand.

"Come out now," he said coldly.

A figure stepped out of the shadows slowly, facing them.

* * *

"Imai-" Ruka started as he saw his blackmailer pass by in the corridor.

She walked straight past him, not even bothering to look at him.

"_So that's it, isn't it? It's all Mikan that matters."_

Her voice kept ringing in his head, making him feel worse.

_Don't I love Mikan? Why do I feel like I'm cheating on her? Damn… _He clenched his fist tightly. Somehow he had a feeling that he had made the wrong choice that day.

"I-IMAI!" he yelled, rushing towards her.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" she said icily.

Mikan stared at her piercing sapphire blue orbs, and her jet black hair which reached her shoulders. She wore a black long sleeved shirt and a mini skirt, revealing her long and toned legs. Her face was pale and sharp, and though pretty, she emitted a killing aura. Mikan could feel Yui Hana's cold gaze on her, and she shuddered.

"I asked you a question," she said slowly, giving Mikan a deadly impression.

Mikan blinked.

"We're not wasting our time explaining," snapped Natsume. He held on to Mikan's hand and whispered to her, "Use your Alice and protect both of us."

Mikan nodded and squeezed his hand tightly.

"Then I'm not wasting time listening to both of you," she shot back, and snapped a finger, as if waiting for something to happen.

Nothing happened. Yui Hana widened her eyes in shock.

Natsume smirked and turned to Mikan, "Give me the bracelet."

She placed the silver bracelet on his palm as he walked coolly towards her. He held her wrist as she tried to struggle and a click was heard.

"What… What are you doing?" she said, dumbfounded. Yui Hana looked down and stared at the silver bracelet which hung loosely on her wrist. She tried to take it off, failing miserably.

"Mikan, let go now. It's safe."

Natsume turned towards the girl who'd tried to suffocate him earlier.

"We're from the Academy."

"The… Academy?"

"We have orders to escort you there."

"The Academy… Is it safe?" she whispered suddenly.

"… If you want to escape this place-"

"Bring me there," Natsume was cut off by her desperate plea. He sighed, fully aware that with such a useful Alice, the Academy wouldn't miss the chance to force her into doing their dirty work.

"Follow us."

Before they could take a step forward, a familiar voice was heard.

"Don't move."

Natsume and Mikan whipped around in surprise. _Reo!_

The redhead walked slowly towards them, a smile plastered on his face.

"So we meet again huh."

Yui Hana stared at him in bewilderment.

"The girl is ours. Hand her over," Reo Mori said curtly. Natsume snapped his fingers, trying to create a fire but to no avail.

An Alice barrier had been built. A group of men in black suits stood behind Reo.

"As you can see, Natsume, this girl is very important to us. Now hand her over," he said sharply.

"Over my dead body," snapped Natsume as a ball of fire appeared on his palm. Reo stared at him in surprise, "How did you…"

His gaze turned to the girl in the white mask. He smiled in amusement.

"Could this be… who I think it is?"

Mikan Sakura was tempted to take her mask off and show him her powers now, but refrained from doing so. She continued to concentrate on nullifying the Alice of everyone in the room except for Natsume and Yui. A bead of sweat formed on her forehead. She frowned slightly. Why was it getting harder and harder to use her Alice?

Without replying, Natsume threw a ball of fire at Reo. He dodged it neatly, smirking.

"My, my, Natsume, how aggressive of you," he said pleasantly, taking his earring off as he leaned towards Natsume.

"I don't have time to play with you, so _hand her over_," he whispered into Natsume's ear, using his voice pheromone Alice, but Natsume showed no sign of defeat. Reo stepped away from him and looked at Mikan, "So it _is _you, Mikan Sakura. You've become so… powerful."

"…"

"And that makes you much more valuable."

His expression hardened suddenly.

"Let's get down to business now. Get them," he ordered, as the men in black suits advanced towards them.

"All of you! Use your Alice at full power!" Reo commanded.

Mikan braced herself for the incoming attacks. It came all in one shot. She could feel their Alice penetrating her body continuously and being nullified in the process. She wanted to scream in agony, but forced herself to concentrate on nullifying the attacks.

"Mikan…" Natsume could feel her hand trembling badly, "What's wrong?"

Mikan shook her head slightly and continued to set a nullifying barrier between them and Reo's gang.

Her power was at her maximum. Mikan could feel the strength of her body being drained away slowly, her body starting to sway slightly. _No… _Mikan pleaded. _I have to protect Natsume… _

Reo Mori watched her from the corner of his eye. He smiled sinisterly. It was time.

"Now, for the finishing touch," he whispered.

"NO MORE RESISTING!" he bellowed at Mikan's direction, using his voice pheromone Alice at full blast.

That was it. Mikan collapsed onto the ground and coughed out some blood, as she tried to fight back the waves of nausea which hit her. She had never felt so weak in her whole life. She couldn't hear anything anymore, as her vision became bleary, darkness looming on her. As she slowly drifted into unconsciousness, her last thought was none other than Natsume.

"Mikan…" he gasped.

* * *

Everyone standing in the corridor gasped in shock.

"R-Ruka..." Hotaru Imai stammered, "What are you doing?"

The aforementioned had wrapped his arms tightly around her waist from behind, reminding her of the scene that occurred in her room just now. She caught a glimpse of his head resting on her shoulder, and blushed furiously.

"I'm sorry..." Ruka whispered as his grip on her tightened, "Please... Stop avoiding me."

Hotaru was too shocked to utter a word.

"Ruka... Let go, everyone's watching-"

"I don't care!" he yelled as Hotaru's shoulders trembled slightly, "I don't... care," he repeated in a softer tone.

"Ruka..." said Hotaru warningly. As much as she hoped that Ruka wouldn't stop, she still had to deal with the pairs of eyes staring at them.

Ruka loosened his grip and she felt slightly disappointed, but nevertheless relieved.

Little did she know that Ruka had something much better in store for her.

He grabbed her shoulders and spun her around quickly, causing her to feel slightly dizzy. He seized the chance straightaway and the next thing Hotaru Imai felt, was his lips crashing on hers.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you **Yukiri-chan, jeje3693, z-line, may520, proffesional, -KateDominiqueXalice-, ladalada, musicandlyrics, natsumexmikan, Pink Fire101, Toki Hasegara, okaix, glenda23, and tinkerbellie** for your awesome reviews:D

_**glenda23, **_i hope your friend is alright :)

**_-KateDominiqueXalice-, _**how are you, friend:D

**Special thanks to _may520 and Yukiri-chan_**, who reviewed all of the chapters in this story!

**Thank you everyone! I hope you enjoy this story :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

Natsume knelt down beside Mikan slowly. He stretched out an arm and touched her on the cheek gently.

"Mikan," he called out softly.

She didn't respond.

"I can't see your face behind that mask, but I believe I sense anger," Reo smirked, clearly amused. _And danger, _he added in his mind.

"It's a good thing your senses are still sharp," said Natsume quietly as he stood up, walking calmly towards Reo, "Because if they weren't, you'd never know what hit you."

Raging fire appeared in Natsume's palms, as he continued striding towards Reo. Reo widened his eyes slightly. He'd never seen so much fire appear in one shot. He stepped back slightly. Natsume Hyuuga was emitting a killing aura that had never been seen before. He was actually _intimidating _Reo.

"You're going to pay for hurting her," he whispered.

Natsume took one more step and stopped in front of Reo. Before Reo could predict his attack, crimson red flames erupted from Natsume's whole body and the last thing Reo saw was Natsume's mask falling off, revealing his devilish features.

The flames pierced into his body like a thousand spears, as Reo screamed and blacked out.

"Reo!" One of his followers stepped out bravely, and lifted him up, casting a fearful glance at Natsume for a moment.

Natsume immediately shot him a death glare, causing him to scramble up quickly and leave with the other men.

"Um, Natsume?" Yui stepped forward cautiously, uncertain whether to touch him. He had impressed her- no, _shocked_ her by his demonstration of power. Natsume... He was no ordinary person. And neither was the girl lying unconscious on the floor. Yui Hana was starting to have doubts trusting them. _They could kill easily with their powers._

"Trust us."

"Huh?" Yui snapped out of her thoughts, looking at Natsume questioningly.

"Trust us. We're the only people you can… trust…" he trailed off as he collapsed backwards, giving Yui no time to think as she rushed forward to catch him in her arms instinctively. She caught sight of his fine features and blushed slightly as butterflies fluttered in her stomach. _He gives me… a different feeling. I've never felt this before._

"Don't blush…" Natsume panted as he stared at her, his eyes half-closed, "I'm… taken."

He closed his eyes slowly, uttering a few more words.

"Take my phone… And call Persona…" he coughed up some blood as Yui blinked, trying to register what he said moments ago.

"_Trust us."_

"_Trust us. We're the only people you can… trust…"_

"_Don't blush- I'm… taken."_

_Wai-wait a minute. Don't blush!? _Yui Hana stared at him in disbelief. _What is he- An expression reader? _She huffed.

"What the hell are you doing?" Natsume's crimson orbs fluttered open suddenly, "Didn't you hear what I said? Call Persona!" he demanded, coughing loudly.

Yui opened her mouth and closed it again, not knowing how to explain herself.

"Who's Persona? And how do I call him?"

"Take my phone and look his name up…" Natsume handed her a thin cell phone, as his hand slipped away slowly. He was out of strength. Yui caught the phone before it slipped out of his palm and stared at it blankly, searching for the keypad.

"You idiot…" said Natsume weakly, "It's a touch screen… Use the virtual keyboard."

"Oh," said Yui, her face flushed, "I knew that," she muttered under her breath as she focused her attention onto the phone once again.

"I'm going to pass out soon, just wait here for the reinforcements…" Natsume closed his eyes, his voice was faint.

Yui scrolled down the phone book quickly. _Let's see… Persona…P… Aha! Persona!_

She found something rather amusing under Persona's name.

_Polka dots? _She smirked. Who was _that?_

Yui selected Persona's name and took a deep breath, choosing the call option. She held the phone close to her ear, and waited for him to pick up.

"_Yes, Natsume?" _A deep voice could be heard.

"Um…" Yui was tongue-tied.

"_Who are you?" _He said sharply.

"Yui Hana."

There was a brief pause.

"_Ah, yes. Miss Hana. May I help you?" _he sounded more pleasant.

"Natsume… and the other girl fainted," said Yui, glancing at Natsume's sleeping form on her lap, "They need reinforcements."

"_I trust that Natsume dealt with the Anti Alice Organization?"_

"Huh?" Yui bit her lip, "I guess he did knock someone down…"

"_Good. Reinforcements will be there any second. I'll see you in the academy, Miss Hana."_

He hung up. Yui stared at the phone blankly. _He's rude and creepy. _She shuddered.

Well, at least she was certain of one thing. She didn't like Persona one bit.

"Natsume… huh," she murmured, turning her gaze towards Mikan Sakura, "That girl… She must be important to you…"

"_Mikan," he called out softly._

"_You're going to pay for hurting her," he whispered._

"_Don't blush- I'm… taken."_

"You remind me of… someone," she said softly.

* * *

"RUKA NOGI!!" Hotaru Imai yelled, loading her baka gun furiously, and aiming it at the poor animal lover. 

"STOP IT ALREADY, HOTARU!" Ruka yelled back, dodging the incoming attacks quickly.

She paused for a brief moment. Ruka blinked at her, surprised at her sudden reaction.

"What did you just call me…?" she asked dangerously.

"H-Hotaru…" he gulped.

"Repeat that if you don't want to live anymore," Hotaru Imai turned away and started walking towards her lab.

A small smile made its way to her expressionless face. She touched her lip gently, recalling the kiss just now. It wasn't so bad after all.

"Hotaru."

She stopped short, turning back slowly. Ruka was staring at her, a serious expression on his face.

"Hotaru," he repeated, without blinking.

She stared back at him blankly, not knowing what to do.

"I love you," he whispered.

His expression never wavered, though his cheeks became slightly pink.

Hotaru widened her eyes in shock, taken aback by his sudden confession. Her mind went blank, and she couldn't think properly.

She found herself running towards her room as fast as she could.

Ruka stood there, watching her sadly as she slowly disappeared out of his sight.

_Is that your answer, Hotaru?_

* * *

"_Natsume…" She lay on the ground, her shallow breathing could be heard. She was surrounded by a pool of crimson liquid and her whole body was covered by blood. She smiled weakly at him, her eyes shutting slowly._

"_Nat…sume…" she whispered, "We did it… Our first mission… Together…" Her voice faded as she stared at him helplessly, her body going cold and numb._

"MIKAN!" Natsume Hyuuga sat up quickly, opening his magnificent ruby orbs in shock.

"Whoa there, calm down, Natsume."

He heard an unfamiliar voice calling out to him. Slowly, Natsume's gaze fell onto Yui Hana, who was sitting beside his bed, watching him.

"Where's Mikan?" he demanded. He looked around, finding himself in a private ward.

"Who's Mikan?" Yui looked confused.

Natsume got out of bed, not bothering to explain. He stumbled slightly, holding onto the bed for support.

_My body feels so light and weak… I feel like all of my energy has been drained out of my body... _Natsume closed his eyes, trying to get rid of his headache.

"Hey, the doctor said you need lots of rest."

"The girl who was wearing the white mask… Where is she?" said Natsume softly.

"Oh, so that's Mikan?"

"Answer my question," answered Natsume irritably.

Yui frowned at his reply. She had been trying to be nice since he woke up, but now her patience was running out.

"Why should I tell you?" she said coldly.

"Whatever."

Natsume stood up straight, ignoring the pain he felt in his body, and strode towards the door.

_Mikan… Please be alright, _he prayed fervently.

As he walked around, clueless of his destination, he heard a certain brunette's shrieks echoing through the long corridor.

"Natsume! Where is he!?" Mikan Sakura yelled.

Natsume sighed in relief. He started towards the direction of her voice, eager to see her.

As he was about to turn around the corner, someone rushed into him and he fell down with the person in his arms, knocking his head hard on the floor.

Natsume winced. _OUCH! That was hard…I'm going to burn that clumsy idiot alive, whoever that is._

Just before he could start a flame, the clumsy person apologized quickly, "Sorry!"

Natsume recognized that voice immediately. He lifted her chin up quickly, and found himself staring at Mikan Sakura's auburn eyes.

"Natsume," she whispered breathlessly.

He pulled her into a tight embrace before she could react.

"You idiot!" he yelled as Mikan frowned slightly, "You could've got yourself killed! Why didn't you tell me your body was weakening!?"

He had realized at that moment she collapsed, that Mikan Sakura had the same type of Alice as him. Every time she used a large amount of her Alice, her life span would be shortened.

The thought of her suffering was unbearable.

"I'm sorry, Natsume. I wanted to protect you," said Mikan, hugging him back tightly, "I couldn't let you use your Alice- You could've died…"

"So what?" demanded Natsume, "Are you saying that you wouldn't have died using yours!?"

"I…" Mikan bit her lip, "I'd rather die in your place, Natsume…"

"……" Natsume fell silent.

"I can't lose you, Natsume…" she started sobbing.

"What makes you think I can afford to lose _you_…?" said Natsume quietly.

He held her so tightly that she felt like suffocating. Mikan smiled, fresh tears welling up her eyes again.

This time, it was tears of joy.

"I love you so much, Natsume…"

"Baka… Don't talk as if I don't," Natsume smiled.

Suddenly, they felt a shadow looming over them, as they lifted their heads and looked up. A pair of sapphire blue orbs was staring at them blankly.

"Ruka…" They whispered in shock.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you **-Noob-Author-, aizuhime, Sie-sama, 94angelite, luve-anime, chocobangbang, i-loove-anime11, natsumeNmikan, yamishun, PinkEverlasting, cupidsangel, Scarlet Wings Angel, Typh, ****-KateDominiqueXalice**-**, nesbab, -forsaken-girl-, may520, ladalada, Aminatsu032, gista lalala, musicandlyrics, jeje3693, Arahi Sakura and Pink Fire101 **for reviewing the previous chapter:D

_**Aminatsu032, **_thanks for reviewing all of the chapters and of course we can be friends:)

**_natsumeNmikan, _**i feel so honoured- thanks alot!

**_Arahi Sakura, _**i was about to ask you the same question. :)

_**cupidsangel, **_thank you for your cookies ;D

The pressure is building:D I hope I won't disappoint any of you...

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

"What-" Ruka was cut off mid sentence as Natsume leapt forward, pushing both of them down onto the floor as he ducked himself.

Milliseconds later, they saw a blinding light approaching the window with the speed of lightning. Suddenly, the window exploded with a deafening sound, as millions of shattered glass showered them.

Mikan opened her eyes slowly, finding herself unharmed. Someone had shielded her, and that person was none other than Natsume Hyuuga. He held her in his arms protectively, ignoring the numerous cuts inflicted by the glass shards on his body. A thin cut had formed onto his left cheek, a thin stream of blood slowly covering the wound.

"Are you alright?" he breathed.

Before Mikan could answer, they heard a scream.

"IT'S THE AAO!"

"They're here for Hana," said Natsume grimly.

"We have to protect her," said Mikan, getting up and running towards the corridor. Natsume followed.

Ruka stared at them blankly.

* * *

Yui Hana swore loudly.

Three men were surrounding her in a fighting stance, leaving her no space to run away. Yui Hana clenched her fists tightly and looked down.

"I'm going to give you one more chance," said Yui Hana coldly, although she knew that her Alice wouldn't work well, she was hoping that they wouldn't detect the controlling device on her wrist, "Leave now, and no one gets hurt."

The three men laughed.

"We're not blind, Miss Hana," one of them lifted a finger and pointed it towards the silver bracelet on her wrist.

"Damn that Natsume…" Yui muttered under her breath as the stunning features of the fire caster flashed in her mind.

"Now come with us quietly and we won't hurt you."

Yui lifted her head up defiantly and shot them a death glare.

"If you're thinking that a controlling device could actually stop me," Yui whispered coldly, "You are so wrong."

The controlling device started to shake violently on her thin wrist, as Yui took a deep breath. She knew she was going to risk her life doing this, but she couldn't give up. _I can't go back, _she thought.

The silver bracelet started to crack.

The men stared in shock.

They heard a loud snap as the bracelet broke into pieces, the impact causing the silver bits to fly across the room. Yui Hana's body was shaking uncontrollably, as a strong wind surrounded her, threatening to engulf her.

Her face was ghostly white, her beautiful features invisible as the tornado around seemed to grow stronger. She was disappearing out of sight, her figure barely visible.

The men stepped back in surprise. What was going on?

Suddenly, the tornado moved towards them and slowly, they were sucked into it. They didn't even manage to cry out.

Yui Hana smiled weakly.

She was fading away.

_My first time using the Tornado…_

She was ready to disappear. The Tornado she had created would engulf her as well, sucking her into oblivion. She was never supposed to use that technique.

Oh well, the irony.

As she was about to close her eyes, she saw two figures advancing towards her quickly through her bleary vision.

The Tornado seemed to disappear gradually.

She staggered forward, and the last thing she felt was a pair of strong arms catching her before she fell into a dark, bottomless pit.

* * *

Yui Hana woke up hearing two bickering voices.

"Why did you drag me here anyway?" The person sounded irritated.

"I wanted to see whether she was alright." The voice sounded patient.

"That stupid girl, she almost got you killed."

"Natsume!" the voice was now full of dignity.

"Next you'll probably send flowers to Reo."

"Natsume Hyuuga!"

"What, Polka Dots!"

Yui Hana couldn't take it anymore.

"Will both of you just shut up!"

Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura whipped their heads around in surprise.

"Oh, you're awake, Yui-chan!" said Mikan cheerfully.

"Tch," Natsume looked away. Mikan frowned and tugged at his sleeve quietly. Yui raised an eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest.

"My, Natsume. You look like you were forced in here." She said dryly.

Natsume glared at her coldly.

"You almost _killed _my girlfriend," He stood up and leaned forward, threatening to lunge at her any time, "Is that your way of expressing gratitude to people who save your life?"

He walked away, dragging Mikan out of the room.

"Before you do something incredibly _stupid_, don't expect anyone to clear up your mess."

Yui was stunned. Memories started to flow back into her head, as she recalled the incident before she passed out.

_She was fading away._

_My first time using the Tornado…_

_She was ready to disappear. The Tornado she had created would engulf her as well, sucking her into oblivion. She was never supposed to use that technique._

_Oh well, the irony._

_As she was about to close her eyes, she saw two figures advancing towards her quickly through her bleary vision._

_The Tornado seemed to disappear gradually._

_She staggered forward, and the last thing she felt was a pair of strong arms catching her before she fell into a dark, bottomless pit._

The person who caught her was unmistakably Natsume. _But what did he mean by saying I almost killed his girlfriend? How did I survive?_

She found herself drifting into a deep sleep once again.

* * *

"Natsume…"

"…"

"Natsume..."

"…"

"Natsume…!"

"What!" The raven-haired boy replied exasperatedly.

"Are you angry?" Mikan asked meekly.

"No, I'm just ignoring you for fun," Natsume gave a sarcastic remark.

"But you aren't ignoring me," said Mikan cheekily, as she gave him one of her cute smiles, "At least, not _now_," she stopped to ponder for a minute.

"Baka, why did you save her? You almost got yourself killed," Natsume looked away, though he did not try to hide his concern for her.

The amount of Alice that Yui Hana used had been massive. When they reached her room, they found her dying on the spot, a tornado surrounding her. Mikan had to nullify her Alice so that they could reach her. It had taken her a tremendous effort to nullify her Alice. Mikan had fainted right after Natsume caught her.

"I guess I wasn't thinking then," said Mikan, sticking her tongue out playfully.

"Idiot," Natsume muttered, "You don't care about your life."

He was furious with her. How could she risk her own life just to save other people? Furthermore, she would always keep her smile even though she'd scarcely escaped from death.

"I _do_ care about my life, Natsume," said Mikan indignantly.

"No you don't. If you did- which you DON'T," Natsume added, "You wouldn't have been so reckless."

"You would've used your Alice if I hadn't," murmured Mikan as she crept closer to him and touched his cheek seductively, pulling him into a light kiss.

"There," she pulled away, smiling as if nothing had happened, "That should make up for my _reckless_ actions."

Natsume was speechless. He _did _manage to squeeze one word out though.

"Baka…"

Mikan laughed.

"That kiss wasn't enough to make up for your _reckless _actions," Natsume stared at her intensely, causing her to shift around uncomfortably.

"What else do you want me to do?" She mumbled, pouting cutely.

A sly grin appeared on Natsume's face.

"Let me teach you."

He leaned forward and pinned her onto the wall, and the moment his lips touched hers, Mikan had a feeling that she would never forget this kiss.

He kissed her hungrily, pushing her backwards as her back slammed against the wall.

Mikan closed her eyes.

She was enjoying this more and more.

And so was Natsume.

They would have to do the explaining later.

* * *

**I'm so sorry... Ruka's explanation will have to wait for the next chapter! ;) I'll definitely make Natsume and Mikan explain themselves! **


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you**ces07, wizardwitchgoddess, serina hikari, koolasapixels, luve-anime, Aminatsu032, chocobangbang, wyona22, cupidsangel, musicandlyrics, funny sakura, -forsaken-girl-, ladalada, -KateDominiqueXalice-, Pink Fire101, Sie-sama, tinkerbellie, aizuhime, yamishun, jeje-chan, may520, Arahi Sakura, -Noob-Author- and natsumeNmikan** for reviewing Chapter 10! Thank you so much for your support :)

_**Serina hikari**, _thank you for your support! Of course we can be friends ;D

_**-KateDominqueXalice-**, _I'm fine, thanks :D

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

Mikan Sakura was on the verge of fainting.

The passionate kiss had drained the energy out of her, yet she was left wanting more.

Natsume was certainly an excellent kisser.

"Natsume…" she murmured, as she slid down the wall, being caught by Natsume before her head rushed to meet the ground.

"I guess that was too much for you," he smirked, lifting her up gently.

"You seem perfectly fine," Mikan snapped. He was _NOT_ supposed to seem perfectly fine!

"That was because I _devoted_ myself into that kiss, and you didn't."

"What makes you think I wasn't devoted?" Mikan pummeled his shoulder with her small fists.

"Then explain this. Why am I not fainting on the spot?"

"_I'm_ not fainting on the spot either!"

"Oh yes you are," drawled Natsume as he lowered his head, kissing her on the forehead, "You need some rest, little girl."

As if hypnotized by the kiss and his good looks, Mikan felt like her eyelids were going to crash down any moment. Her vision of Natsume's stunning features became bleary, as she closed her eyes slowly, resting her head on his shoulder.

Natsume smirked.

Suddenly, Mikan's eyes fluttered open as she lifted her head, pecking him on the lips before resuming her sleep.

"You need some rest too," she whispered, smiling.

Natsume stared at her sleeping form, stunned by her sudden actions.

_Why are you so damn cute!?_

He carried her into his room and placed her carefully on the bed, before slipping out silently.

He owed his best friend an explanation.

* * *

"_Hotaru."_

"_Oi, why are you crying?"_

"_Imai, what have you done to me?"_

_"I'm sorry… Please... Stop avoiding me."_

"_I love you."_

Hotaru Imai leaned against the wall of a school corridor, clutching her baka gun tightly against her chest. It hurt so much… It hurt to think of him. She'd been afraid and avoided him.

Hotaru Imai wept.

"I'm sorry, Ruka…" She threw her emotionless features aside and broke down on the floor sobbing, "I'm sorry I ran away…"

"That's not important," A familiar figure appeared, drawing her into his embrace, an attempt to stop her tears from flowing.

"Ruka…?" Hotaru was utterly shocked.

"That's not important," Ruka repeated firmly, "I just want you to answer this."

"Answer… what?" Hotaru's voice faltered.

"Don't make me wait any longer, don't make me guess anymore. Just give me an answer."

Hotaru could feel his heartbeat racing. She bit her lip hard.

WHAM!

"OUCH!" Ruka rubbed his head in confusion. He'd just faced the wrath of Hotaru Imai's baka gun. "What was _that _for!?" he pointed at that cursed contraption accusingly.

"For being such a baka," said Hotaru as she regained her composure.

"……"

"I answered that a long time ago," she permitted herself a small smile as she got up, walking away.

"Huh?" Ruka was still in a daze.

She thrust a thin recording device at him and he barely caught it. A note flew into his hands, with her neat handwriting on it.

_Back at you._

Ruka switched the recording device on.

"_Hotaru."_

"_I love you."_

He heard his own voice being played over and over again.

_Back at you._

Ruka Nogi smiled.

He ran forward and caught up with her, their hands intertwining instantly. Hotaru tried to suppress a smile by looking straight and avoiding his gaze.

Coincidentally, Natsume was walking along the corridors too, hands in his pockets. As he looked up and saw them, he smirked.

"Hey Ruka."

"N-Natsume!" Ruka spluttered, "I-"

Instead, Natsume just walked past them, giving him a light slap on the back.

"Good for you."

Ruka smiled inwardly.

Finally, the pairings were correct.

* * *

Mikan woke up, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Hey, Polka Dots." Natsume was lying on the bed watching her, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Hey Natsume… Wait a minute, Natsume!?" Mikan sat up in shock, scanning her surroundings, "What am I doing in _your _room!?"

"You fainted after we kissed."

"I did!?"

"Sure you did." Natsume pulled her towards himself and wrapped both arms around her, widening his eyes in shock as he felt her body temperature.

"Next time, it'd be wise to speak up if you're cold," he muttered, activating his Alice, "Especially when the person beside you has the Alice of Fire."

"I'm cold," Mikan murmured, snuggling towards him.

"Ruka's with Imai, so you needn't worry about giving him an explanation."

"I don't think my ears are functioning well, because I heard you saying Ruka was with Hotaru," said Mikan, frowning.

"Baka," Natsume poked her head away, "Your ears are functioning exceptionally well."

"Then it must be you. You're spouting crap, Natsume…"

Immediately, Mikan yelped out loud as one of her hazel tresses caught fire.

"NATSUME!"

"How many times do I have to tell you little girl," said Natsume exasperatedly, "Ruka's with IMAI!"

Mikan's jaw dropped.

"WHAT!!!!?"

* * *

"You will be accompanied by two partners during your first mission tonight." A masked man leaned against the wall lazily, smirking at his new apprentice.

He dodged an icicle neatly, touching it as it sizzled away.

"I don't need any partners," Yui Hana tied her jet black hair up, putting her mask on.

"This is only your first mission, so don't get too cocky," Persona warned, putting on a glove and touching her on the cheek, "Or else…"

"Shut up!" Yui Hana threw an ice dart at him as he caught it with his bare hands.

"They're here," said Persona simply.

As two people approached, their bickering voices could be heard.

"... Burn my locks! How _could _you!?"

"That was because you were being an idiot."

"Next time, I'll activate my Alice whenever I'm with you-"

The figure was cut off as Natsume Hyuuga clamped her mouth and sealed it with a kiss. A surge of anger filled Yui Hana as she saw who they were.

"Natsume!" Mikan Sakura covered her mouth with one hand as he pulled away, and pointed a shaking finger at him accusingly.

"You were being too noisy."

"You-"

"Ahem." Persona coughed loudly, causing them to look up in surprise.

"Yui-chan!" Mikan recognized her instantly. Yui cringed at the name she was called.

"Your mission tonight will be simple. Go to the Northern Forest and train amongst yourselves. You will only stop when one of you gets knocked out."

Silence ensued.

"What the hell?" The three exclaimed in unison.

"Your standards have to be raised."

Natsume and Mikan exchanged glances.

"That's not even a mission-" Mikan protested as Yui interrupted, "Fine. We'll do it."

Natsume raised an eyebrow.

"Then go now. I'll ensure that the forest is off limits until the next morning," Persona smirked.

Yui Hana shot a death glare at Natsume and disappeared into the forest. _I challenge Sakura._


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you **may520, xXxNaNa-cHaNxXx, Pink Fire101, serina hikari, jeje-chan, natsumeNmikan, Kristsin, AnOn Is ThE nAmE, AnimeAddict428, russianpopprincess, iazuei, yamishun, -Noob-Author-, chocobangbang, -KateDominiqueXalice-, aizuhime, koolasapixels, Arahi Sakura and ladalada **for reviewing the previous chapter:) The previous chapter wasn't very appealing, you have my sincere apologies for that... Anyway thank you everyone for your support:D** I hope this chapter will be more enjoyable. **

_**chocobangbang, **_sure we can be friends:)**  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

Northern Forest.

It was dark and quiet, emitting an eerie aura. Three shadows lurked in it, threading carefully into the centre of the forest. They stood apart from each other, each getting ready into a fighting stance.

"Go," commanded Persona, as he disappeared from the woods.

Natsume lunged at Yui, challenging her into a combat as fire appeared on his palms, but Yui dodged him and attacked Mikan Sakura instead, sending a tornado towards her. The tornado stopped in front of Mikan, and disappeared instantly as she nullified it.

Natsume stood on the spot, staring at Yui Hana. Why wasn't she attacking him?

He threw a fire ball at her as Yui whipped around, creating a gust of wind which protected her and continued to attack Mikan.

"What are you trying to do?" Natsume muttered as he leapt forward and landed in the middle of them, blocking both sides.

"Why aren't you attacking me?" he shot at Yui.

She didn't answer. Instead, she retrieved five ice darts from her pocket, aiming them at Mikan. But Natsume stood in front of her, refusing to budge.

"Move," she commanded.

"I don't think you understood what Persona said. He told us to train _amongst ourselves_," snapped Natsume as her darts caught fire.

"You're not attacking Sakura either," replied Yui coldly.

"This isn't working out. Let's do this one at the time," said Mikan calmly, "Yui-chan can have a one-on-one combat with Natsume first."

Natsume and Yui shot each other a death glare.

* * *

"Hotaru, I don't think this is a good idea." 

"Of course it isn't. It's an excellent idea," said Hotaru Imai monotonously, as she lowered her head down, checking whether her camera was functioning well.

"But my best friend is involved in this," protested Ruka.

"So are you," said Hotaru slyly as she fished a photo out of her pocket and dangled it in front of his face, causing him to gape in shock.

"You…" Ruka was speechless, "How did you get that!?"

"That photo costs 300 rabbits, and if you want to know how I got it, that'll be another 100 rabbits."

"……"

Suddenly, Ruka thought of something.

"How about this as payment?"

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers gently. As he pulled away blushing, Hotaru Imai held her camera up, clicking vigorously.

"HOTARU-" Ruka stopped covering his face as he realized that the film was in his pockets. How could she take any pictures without film? He finally noticed, Hotaru wasn't trying to take pictures- she was trying to cover her face with the camera! He grabbed her wrists, lowering them as he caught sight of her face.

Tints of red appeared on both of her cheeks as the truth was revealed- Hotaru Imai was blushing.

WHAM!

"Baka," she muttered.

Ruka couldn't stop laughing as he rubbed his head. Hotaru looked away, cursing under her breath, though a small smile made its way to her lips.

"So was that worth the photo?" Ruka questioned her, smiling warmly.

"Yes."

Hotaru thrust the photo at him as he caught it and tore it into pieces immediately, "Great, now we don't have to do this anymore-"

Another yet embarrassing photo was dangled in front of him.

Ruka's mouth twitched slightly.

"HOTARU IMAI!!"

"On the contrary, I happen to have unlimited stock. Let's go now." Hotaru proceeded towards the Northern Forest, a GPS scanner in her hand.

Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura happened to be at the location where she was headed. _If they're making out I can earn heaps of money._

She frowned at the third blinking red dot on her map. But who was Yui Hana, and what was she doing there?

* * *

Natsume Hyuuga panted heavily as he barely dodged a gust of wind, causing the strong force to inflict another cut on his cheek. His body was full of numerous cuts and bruises, and Yui Hana wasn't doing well either. Burn marks could be seen on her limbs, and she too was exhausted. 

Finally, Mikan stepped in.

"Stop," she nullified both of their Alices, "I can't train if this goes on."

"True," Yui Hana replied, smirking. "I propose we don't use our Alices."

"Fair enough," Natsume eyed her cautiously.

"Sakura hasn't been fighting. We should have a one-on-one combat."

"Alright," Mikan Sakura accepted her challenge straightaway.

"Mikan," Natsume called out, "Be careful."

She flashed a smile at him and faced her opponent. Right now, Yui was emitting a killing aura. _Why is she so serious?_

Yui started to run towards Mikan, her fists curled up into balls. She ran with god-like speed and in a second, Mikan found herself kneeling on the ground, panting.

_She… She used her Alice to gain speed! _Mikan stared in shock. _I'll have to nullify her Alice._

Natsume frowned slightly. He too, had noticed that Yui used her Alice.

Yui Hana lunged forward again, but this time, Mikan was ready. As Yui approached her, her speed started to decrease and Mikan caught her square in the gut.

She winced in pain, but regained her composure quick enough and kicked at Mikan, catching her off guard. Mikan blocked the kick with both hands, as she stepped backward, retreating for a moment.

"Come on Sakura, fight!" Yui Hana punched at her, causing her to be pushed backwards, her shoes grinding the ground.

Mikan finally saw a chance when she lowered her guard and elbowed her onto the ground neatly.

Suddenly, Yui clutched her collar and pulled her onto the ground, whispering something to her. Then she smirked, raising her fist, ready to strike down..

Before the blow met Mikan's body, Mikan felt herself being lifted up by a strong pair of arms as Yui missed.

"Natsume!"

"Baka, never let your guard down."

Natsume put her down, and started to walk towards Yui Hana.

"If you're going to attack her like that, you'll have to get through me first."

He aimed a blow at Yui's neck and she fell onto the ground, unconscious.

Suddenly, his body stiffened. He'd heard a very familiar clicking noise.

"Imai…" he growled.

"Hotaru!" Mikan seemed to have caught sight of her, and ran towards the bushes. Natsume grabbed at her ponytail and stopped her as she squealed, "Natsume! LET GO!"

Hotaru and Ruka emerged from the bushes. Hotaru Imai was clutching a thin rope, which appeared to be connected to Ruka's waist- Obviously he'd been dragged along.

And in her right hand, was that _bloody _camera.

Natsume snapped his fingers, attempting to burn it up but to no avail.

Hotaru smirked. "Fireproof."

"Natsume, what are you doing here with Mikan? And who's this?" Ruka gestured to Yui Hana.

"Let me burn that camera up before I tell you."

"Deal," Hotaru spoke up. "Let's get her back, and come to my room to talk."

* * *

Mikan was the one who ended up explaining. 

"…… So we were training in the Northern Forest, and Natsume knocked Yui-chan out," concluded Mikan while Natsume slept on her lap.

"I see," said Hotaru expressionlessly. Then, without warning...

WHAM!

"ITAI!!" Mikan jumped as Natsume woke up suddenly to find her yelping in pain.

"Imai," he said dangerously, eyeing the Baka Gun in her hands.

"Got a problem, Hyuuga?" Hotaru Imai smirked, dangling her camera in front of him.

He shot her a death glare and motioned to Ruka, "Ruka, come here and sit in front of us."

Ruka stood up obediently and sat on the bedside, now placed in between Mikan and Hotaru. If anyone were to face the wrath of the Baka Gun, it would be him.

Natsume smirked. Imai wouldn't dare to hit his best friend… would she?

"Mikan, you baka," muttered Hotaru. "Why didn't you tell me you were going on missions?"

"I didn't want you to worry, and besides…" Mikan pointed at her Baka Gun, "That thing's painful."

"It's only effective when I use it on idiots," Hotaru shrugged.

"Try it on yourself then," Natsume muttered.

"What did you say?" Hotaru demanded, raising her Baka Gun as Ruka gulped.

"He didn't say anything! Right, Natsume…" he said pleadingly.

"Now we've given you an explanation, hand the camera over. Persona would kill us if those pictures were spread-out."

"What pictures? I never took any pictures." Hotaru grinned slyly, opening the camera to reveal that there was no film inside.

"……"

"Natsume! Calm down…"

* * *

Yui Hana woke up, a throbbing pain filling her head as she struggled to get up. 

She frowned.

Natsume had protected Mikan Sakura. Again.

She shrugged. Natsume would be hers in no time. She'd just have to be patient.

A gust of cold wind filled the glass of water on her bedside table, as the water in it froze and became still.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you ** yuuri727, gitsa lalala, SiLvEr ChRySaNtHeMuM, ll bLacKLiLY ll, Leenstarz, tinkerbellie, chocobangbang, natsumexmikan, yamishun, Pink Fire101, funny sakura, ladalada, serina hikari, -forsaken-girl-, natsumeNmikan, jeje-chan, kradraven, xXxNaNa-cHaNxXx, aizuhime, raindrops22, Arahi Sakura, iazuei, may520, and Kristsin **for reviewing :D

I feel that this story must come to an end soon. It's a bit too long, isn't it?

**_chocobangbang, _**sorry, I can't make Yui disappear yet. I'll make Natsume do it soon enough! hahaha :)**  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

Mr. Narumi was not pleased at all.

"CLASS!" he yelled in exasperation, ducking a paper airplane at the same time, "WE HAVE A NEW STUD-"

A paper ball hit him square on the face as he stumbled backwards, knocking into someone, who coughed loudly.

"Mr. Jinno!" he gasped in relief.

"It's time I took charge here," he said sternly, adjusting his spectacles and tapping his electric wand onto the table.

"CLASS!" he bellowed, as everyone stopped their activities for a moment, staring at him.

Mr. Jinno scrutinized the whole classroom.

Everyone was paying attention now, except for the two students sitting at the back.

Natsume Hyuuga leaned on his chair with both arms folded, his feet placed on the table as his face was covered by a manga, making it apparent that he was sleeping. Beside him, Mikan Sakura had rested her head on his shoulder, her eyes closed too.

The class followed his gaze and stared at the two.

"AHEM." Mr. Jinno coughed loudly.

There was no response.

"HYUUGA AND SAKURA!" he yelled, losing his patience.

Natsume woke up with a start, his manga falling off his head, revealing his brilliant red orbs and his fine features. His fan club sighed in admiration. Natsume yawned and sat up slightly, careful not to wake his favorite brunette up.

Mr. Jinno raised his eyebrows and gestured to Mikan Sakura impatiently.

Natsume shot him a death glare, giving him a don't-you-dare-wake-her-up look.

The frog lover ignored this and plunged straight into his death.

"SAKURA!!!" he yelled, pointing his electric wand at her as shockwaves made their way towards the nullifier.

Mikan Sakura woke up just in time to dodge the attack as Mr. Jinno's electric wand and his sleeve caught fire.

He cried out in alarm as Natsume smirked, clearly satisfied.

"Mr. Jinno!" Narumi grabbed a fire extinguisher quickly, aiming it at the aforementioned.

He was now covered in white powder, coughing violently. Mr. Jinno pointed a shaking finger at Natsume, "You…"

"Um, class, we have a new student," said Narumi nervously, "I'll introduce her properly later, right now I have to send Mr. Jinno to the hospital."

A tall and slender figure stepped into the class.

Everyone except Natsume, Mikan, Hotaru and Ruka was blown away by her stunning beauty. She had jet black hair which reached her shoulders, and her tantalizing cerulean orbs currently swept across the whole class coolly.

"Hey," she flashed a seductive smile, causing all of the single males to swoon, "I'm Yui Hana, and I have the Alice of Wind."

She bowed politely as Natsume stared at her coldly.

"Hey, Natsume… Let's invite Yui-chan to sit with us," Mikan chirped happily.

"No." he responded flatly.

"Why not?" Mikan was puzzled.

"Because…" Natsume smirked, cupping her chin, "We don't want to be disturbed, do we?"

Mikan blinked. "Disturbed?"

"Yeah," his face was now inches apart from her, "_Disturbed._"

"Do-Doing what?" she blushed furiously.

"I don't know, maybe something like…" Natsume kissed her neck gently, "…This?"

The whole class gasped at his bold actions. Yui Hana's expression hardened as everyone's attention was fixed onto Natsume and Mikan.

"Natsume… What are you doing!?" Mikan whispered, flustered.

He watched Yui Hana from the corner of his eye grimly.

"Warning someone to back off."

Natsume grabbed Mikan's wrist and pulled her up, walking past Yui. Mikan was practically dragged out of the classroom.

"Natsume!" she shrieked.

"Shut up, Polka Dots!"

"Will you stop calling me that!?"

"Fine then, Strawberries."

"YOU BLOODY PERVERT!"

"Polka Dots," Natsume said warningly, "Do you want me to seal your lips again?"

Mikan shut her mouth automatically. She'd been embarrassed enough.

* * *

Under the Sakura tree, two figures rested peacefully. 

"Are you tired, Natsume?" Mikan closed her eyes, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm used to it," he replied, flipping the pages of his manga.

She smiled.

"Do you know what Yui-chan whispered to me last night?"

"Crap," Natsume suggested.

"She said you were hot," Mikan laughed, "And that's why I got distracted."

"Baka…" Natsume looked away as a faint blush crept to his face.

"I think she likes you," said Mikan absent-mindedly, frowning to herself.

Suddenly, Natsume was staring at her intensely.

"Jealous, Polka Dots?" he teased, smirking.

"As… As if!" Mikan stuck her tongue out at him and tried to scramble up when Natsume stretched out lazily and pulled her back down.

"Are you sure you weren't jealous?" he whispered in her ear.

"Of course not," she smiled.

A little didn't count, did it?

Natsume raised his eyebrows. "You're a bad liar," he muttered under his breath.

Suddenly, a shadow loomed over them. Mikan looked up, "Yui-chan!"

"Hey," Yui smiled, "I was just wondering… Maybe Natsume could give me a tour around the school."

"No." he replied icily.

"Well," she smirked slyly, "How about Mikan-chan then?"

"Sure," Mikan stood up, prepared to walk away with Yui. Natsume glared at Yui coldly, as she merely smirked.

He got up and pulled Mikan away.

"I'll go. Stay here, Polka Dots."

"But-"

"Don't worry, Miss I'm-So-Jealous-But-I-Just-Won't-Admit-It," Natsume smirked at her, walking away.

"…… I am NOT jealous!" Mikan yelled at him, smiling inwardly.

_Mr. I-Want-Mikan-To-Be-Jealous-But-I-Just-Won't-Admit-It._

She frowned slightly.

She didn't like the idea of Natsume and Yui walking together at all.

_What the hell am I thinking? Natsume's words must've got me there._

* * *

As soon as they were out of earshot, Natsume pinned Yui Hana against a wall, leaning close to her. 

"I don't think you registered what I said that day," He snarled, "I said I was _taken_."

Yui Hana stared at him defiantly.

"I did," She pulled him closer towards her, "And let me tell you now. You _will _be taken. By _me_," Yui Hana crashed her lips onto his, kissing him forcefully.

Natsume pushed her away roughly, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"Stay away from her."

She smirked.

"It depends. If you don't leave her soon enough, I might not be able to."

"Are you threatening me?" he said dangerously.

"If you want to put it that way, yeah." said Yui pleasantly.

"Listen up," Natsume grabbed her collar, almost choking her, "If you touch her…" Fire appeared on his palms, "I swear I'll give it back ten fold."

Yui blinked. "You really love her, don't you?"

"It's none of your business." He let go.

"You see, Natsume. That's your weakness. _She's _your weakness." Yui stepped closer towards Natsume, smiling.

"Shut up."

"I know what to do now, Natsume." Yui walked past him, a smirk plastered onto her face, "Mikan Sakura will be out of the picture soon, leaving just me, and _you_."

She turned back, blowing a kiss at him before leaving. He grabbed her wrist, whispering in her ear, "_No one_ can separate us. She's mine, and I'm hers. It's that simple. So leave us alone and find someone else."

"No can do, Natsume."

"Mikan isn't that weak," he smirked. "In the end, you'll be the one out of the picture."

* * *

Mikan Sakura's doorbell rang a few times. 

The moment she opened the door, Natsume Hyuuga enveloped her into his arms, resting his chin on her head.

"Mikan…" he murmured.

"Natsume…?"

His grip tightened as he hugged her silently, finally whispering, "I don't think I've told you this before."

_I swear, I'll never let you go.  
_

"Told me what?" Mikan buried her head into his shoulders, enjoying the warmth that he was giving her.

"… Nothing."

She knew it, anyway.


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you **raindrops22, -KateDominiqueXalice-, gitsa lalala, may520, natsumeNmikan, freeshooter, cupidsangel, xXCandyGirlXx, nops, ashleefen, Black Rose816, xandykawaii, Kristsin, bruhareviewer, yamishun, viYanGka, tinkerbellie, kradraven, jeje-chan, Leenstarz, Arahi Sakura, chocobangbang, natsumexmikan and Pink Fire101 **for reviewing:D

**THANK YOU!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 14**

"Natsume…" Mikan murmured, snuggling closer towards him.

Natsume covered her with a blanket before wrapping her into his arms tightly. He closed his eyes and buried his head into her neck, seeking warmth from her.

"You took a while touring Yui-chan around the school," she commented nonchalantly.

Natsume smirked, "You're just jealous."

"…There's nothing to be jealous about."

"Why not?" Natsume pressed his lips against her neck, caressing her soft brown tresses slowly.

"Because…" She started softly, turning her head slightly to return the kiss. "Because you're mine," Mikan stuck her tongue out playfully, her cheeks flushed.

Natsume was just about to reply when his phone started vibrating. He grabbed it from the table irritably, and flipped it open.

It was a message from Persona.

_You and Sakura have a mission. Meet me near the main gates at midnight._

Mikan had received the same message.

"Damn it." Natsume muttered.

"Another mission with you," Mikan said cheerfully.

"Baka. You don't have to go on missions to be with me." He smirked.

"Let's go to Central Town today since we have loads of time left," Mikan suggested.

"Do we have to?" Natsume drawled, stretching lazily.

"Come on, it'll be a date." Mikan pulled him out of bed and started towards the door.

"Let go, Polka Dots." Natsume wrenched his hand out of her grip suddenly. Mikan stared at him, puzzled. His bangs were covering his eyes.

"Natsume…"

Then he looked up, smirking slyly.

"Since it's a date, I should be the one holding your hand." Natsume grabbed her hand as their fingers intertwined slowly. Mikan could feel his warmth, and smiled inwardly.

"Natsume baka!"

* * *

Central Town.

"Onee-chan, look at that couple!" A small boy held onto his sister's hand tightly, pointing at two figures who were sitting down on a bench nearby.

"Huh?" His sister followed his gaze and smiled, "Aren't they cute?"

He nodded enthusiastically, staring at the couple one more time before leaving.

Mikan Sakura was currently sitting on a bench, licking an ice-cream blissfully. Her right hand was held by Natsume, who was lying down, his head rested on the brunette's lap with his eyes closed.

"Mikan," He flipped over to the other side, facing her inwards.

"Yes?" She responded, licking her ice-cream at the same time.

"I want some of that," Natsume smirked, his stunning red orbs twinkling in mischief.

"This?" Mikan lowered the ice-cream right in front of him, offering some.

"Wrong." Natsume grabbed her wrist and pulled her down, causing her to lower her head. He lifted his head up swiftly and caught her lips boldly.

"Natsume!" She pulled away, blushing slightly.

He smirked at her reaction and held her wrists tighter. "Wouldn't you rather devour me over ice-cream?"

"No," Mikan responded flatly, and seeing the fire caster's displeased look, she added, "I'd rather save the best for the last."

"Then finish your ice-cream quickly," Natsume whispered, lifting his head, their foreheads touching.

Mikan shoved her ice-cream into his mouth before he could claim her lips again.

"Help me finish it then," She laughed.

"Baka… How can I eat ice-cream when something much better is right in front of me?" Natsume smirked, starting to pry her fingers open and retrieve the ice-cream, "Come on- just throw that ice-cream away. It's getting in the way."

"No!" Mikan held her ice-cream away from him indignantly as Natsume reached out, trying to grab it, muttering colorful curses at the same time.

Faraway, Yui Hana watched them.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder. She whipped around, facing a masked figure.

"Persona…? What are you doing in _Central Town_?" Yui snorted.

"Doing just what you're doing."

"Oh, so you're shopping for skirts?" She raised a brow.

"No," He replied coolly, "I'm stalking." Persona averted his gaze towards the couple on the bench. "For different reasons though," He added.

"I wasn't _stalking_ them," Yui adjusted her mini-skirt which much annoyance in her tone.

"By the way, you have a mission tonight."

"Alone?"

"No, you're completing it with the two lovebirds over there."

Yui smirked. She was beginning to devise a plan.

"I look forward to it."

* * *

Moonlight spilled through the main gates of the Academy, revealing the silhouettes of four figures.

"Your mission tonight is to retrieve an envelope from the AAO headquarters." Persona stated simply, "You are to break in, and obtain an envelope with the Academy's seal on it. Use this device to test whether the data is genuine."

A flimsy scanner was handed to a person wearing a white mask identical to his.

"This mission is very important. Use the maps at all costs, for you can get killed if you get lost."

The three nodded curtly.

"Now go."

* * *

The Anti Alice Organization headquarters were well-hidden in a dark and damp forest. It was a large warehouse, which was only lighted when necessary.

Tonight, light spilled out of all windows, indicating an emergency.

They were warned- Three people would try to break in.

"Shit." Natsume cursed softly as he landed lightly onto a tree branch, where he had a clear view of the warehouse.

"We'll have to cut the power supply," said Mikan. She was currently sitting beside Natsume, swinging her legs uninterestedly.

Yui Hana had been silent the whole night.

"I'll find the circuit and burn it. Once the power is cut, both of you have to break in straightaway." Natsume removed his mask and kissed Mikan on the cheek before leaving.

"Be careful."

Yui looked away. Natsume glanced at her and jumped down, landing on the ground with a soft thud.

_Be careful, Mikan._

Mikan touched her cheek gently, the warmth of Natsume's lips were still there.

"_Be careful."_

Somehow, her instincts told her that his words contained a hidden meaning. She knew that all missions were dangerous- But this one was different. Mikan had a feeling that she might even risk her life completing it this time.

Mikan felt nervous.

She'd never felt this way during any missions at all. This was the first time.

"Mikan… move!" Yui Hana jumped off the tree branch, running silently towards the warehouse.

Mikan stared straight ahead at the warehouse- All of the lights had gone off, and suddenly the woods seemed pitch black.

She drew a deep breath and jumped, landing onto the ground softly. Swiftly, she threaded across the bare lands, reaching the warehouse almost instantly. Yui Hana had already attacked two guards near the entrance, leaving them unconscious on the ground.

A steel door blocked their way.

"Damn it," Yui cursed, "We need Natsume."

"No, we don't." Mikan touched the door, running her fingers across it. She looked up, spotting glass windows with narrow ledges below it.

"Which floor is the envelope kept?"

Yui fished the map out, glancing at it briefly. "The fourth floor."

"We're getting in through there." Mikan pointed to the window on the first floor. She bent her knees slightly, and jumped up.

Mikan caught the ledge of the first window, swinging herself up gracefully. Curtains were draped across the window, so she could not see a thing. Mikan slammed her body against the window, causing it to open widely. It was a big mistake.

The moment she made contact with the window, alarms were sounded and the whole room started flashing red.

"SHIT!" Mikan swore, signaling at Yui to follow her as she entered the room. There was no turning back now.

As Yui crept into the room through the window, guards approached with guns. Mikan leapt forward swiftly, knocking them out before they could pull any triggers.

"Go up the stairs, I'll cover you." She picked up one of the guns, stepping out of the room cautiously. Guards were running along the corridor, nearing the room. Mikan stepped out and held the gun up, firing at them quickly while advancing. She saw a familiar figure running towards the lift.

It was Natsume.

Natsume turned around, and their eyes met.

As soon as she got distracted, she felt a searing pain creep up her right shoulder as blood spilled out from her wound, darkening her black shirt.

She'd been shot.

Mikan ignored her injury and focused her attention on them once again; knocking them out with her useless gun- It was out of bullets.

It was too late. Natsume was turning back, running in godlike speed towards her. Effortlessly, he knocked down the guards who were still standing, making his way towards her.

"What are you doing!" She yelled, "Leave me alone, go and retrieve the envelope!"

"BAKA!" He yelled back, dodging a bullet, "Don't ask me to do the impossible!"

Natsume finally reached her and grabbed her good hand, pulling her towards the lift.

"Baka," He murmured, tightening his grip against her hand. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…"

Mikan wanted to hug him tightly.

Right now… she was scared.

This mission had gone wrong right from the start.

Natsume felt her hand trembling badly and asked, "What's wrong?"

Mikan shook her head silently.

He sighed and stopped short, causing Mikan to knock into his back.

"This is so _not _the time to do this… But heck," Natsume turned around and hugged her tightly, wincing as he felt her blood staining his shirt.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine."

"Natsume…" Mikan buried her head into his chest. Finally, she pushed him away gently.

"You're right, this isn't the right time." She laughed, pulling him towards the stairs.

As long as Natsume was beside her, everything would be fine.

* * *

The fourth floor.

Yui Hana waited outside the room patiently. Her thin lips curled into a smile.

The plan was perfect.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello, everyone. First of all, **I'M SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE. FORGIVE ME:( **I had no inspiration at all. This chapter will be a bit short, because I'll leave all the action scenes for Chapter 16. This chapter should be a bit boring, but please continue reading this story, because the next chapter will be Mikan and Natsume's battle!

Thank you **Lu ReiXi, berry smoothie, may520, -Noob-Author-, yamishun, raindrops22, Yukiri-chan, pUnkSteR-quEeN12, -rhan-louise-, xXxNaNa-cHaNxXx, cupidsangel, kishi.tenshi, Pink Fire101, xXCandyGirlXx, -KateDominiqueXalice-, ladalada, viYanGka, JnA inc, chocobangbang, XrandomgirlX, natsumeNmikan, Somi-chan, kradraven, blossomingtimmy, gitsa lalala, skl gal anix, funny sakura, supertonia, tinkerbellie, jeje-chan, Arahi Sakura, and natsumexmikan **for reviewing:)

**skl gal anix, **_sure, let's be friends xD_

* * *

**CHAPTER 15**

The alarms would not have gone off if it weren't for her.

As soon as she saw Mikan slam the window open, she fished a walkie-talkie out of the unconscious guard's pocket and pressed the emergency button.

_She _had caused the commotion.

And as Yui Hana heard the footsteps of two people, she smiled knowingly. Mikan approached with Natsume saying, "It's in this room."

"Where's Yui-chan?" Mikan asked. He shrugged.

She hid in a corner, watching them closely.

Natsume melted one of the door hinges and pushed the door open warily. The room was dark and quiet.

"Mikan, activate your Alice." Natsume held her hand and walked in slowly, shutting the door behind them.

Natsume snapped a finger, lighting a small fire around them. The room appeared to be a study, with documents piled up neatly on a table. Mikan walked towards it and started rummaging through the drawers, while Natsume went through the documents on the table quickly.

Suddenly, the door banged open and the lights came on as they looked up sharply, spotting Reo in a black suit with his men behind him.

"Natsume…" He whispered maliciously, his voice full of hatred.

"Hana," Natsume cursed, knowing instantly that they had been set up. Sure enough, Yui Hana stepped forward, her arms crossed over her chest as she smirked. "Hello, Natsume."

"Shut up." He snapped.

"Remember I told you that you'd be mine? You will now," Yui Hana flashed him a sweet smile, snapping her fingers loudly.

All of them, except Reo and Yui, lifted guns up, aiming them at Mikan Sakura. Natsume removed his mask, revealing his magnificent red orbs, which were now gleaming in the moonlight.

"Don't you dare."

Yui Hana laughed.

"Before you join us, Natsume, let me give you an explanation for all of this. I happen to be one of the top agents of the Anti Alice Organization. The minute you saved me, you walked right into a trap."

"We're not blind, Hana." Natsume spat.

"Ah but you were, Natsume."

"I thought I told you to shut up."

Yui's expression hardened. "But I really liked you, Natsume. I meant every word that I said to you; didn't you feel it through the kiss?" She smiled, knowing that Mikan was listening to every word.

Mikan widened her eyes.

"And if you were wondering, Mikan-chan…" Yui turned to her, a grin etched onto her face, "Yes. I'll confirm it now. I _did _kiss Natsume."

Natsume didn't turn back to look at her.

"Trust me, Mikan." He said firmly, confident that Mikan would do so.

"Don't you want to know how I kissed him?" Yui stepped forward, "Why don't I show you?"

She grabbed Natsume's collar and pulled him towards her roughly, slamming her lips against his, and this time, she didn't let go that easily. Yui held onto his shirt tightly, not wanting to end the kiss so quickly.

* * *

"Hotaru..." said Ruka Nogi in a bored tone.

"……" Hotaru didn't respond.

"Hotaru!" Ruka Nogi raised his voice slightly.

"... I'm busy." Came her monotonous reply.

"Busy doing what?"

"Counting my monthly profit."

Ruka Nogi almost fell off the bed.

"It's decreasing…" Hotaru frowned slightly, "Your pictures aren't selling well."

"It's not my fault!" said Ruka indignantly.

"Yes, it is."

"I can't do anything about it."

"Yes, you can. Pose in front of the camera for me." Hotaru grabbed a camera from her bedside table and started clicking away.

"Stop it, Hotaru!" Ruka yelled, "I'm not ready!"

"Then propose a way for me to earn more money."

Ruka sat there, thinking hard. Finally, he snapped his fingers triumphantly, grinning at Hotaru.

"Sell this picture- You'll make millions."

He grabbed her collar and pulled her towards him gently, pressing his lips onto hers.

* * *

Natsume pushed Yui Hana away furiously, but it was no use. Yui Hana was propelling herself forward with her Alice. Natsume snapped his fingers vigorously, but nothing happened.

_What the hell is wrong? _He thought furiously. Why couldn't he use his Alice?

Suddenly, the energy behind Yui's back faded slowly.

"Don't touch him."

Natsume gave one final push, and Yui staggered back, dazed. Mikan Sakura was staring at her coldly, as her blazing orbs were reflecting her anger.

For the first time, Mikan was angry.

"Shoot me, do whatever you want, but I won't let you touch Natsume." She said coolly, walking towards Natsume and standing beside him.

Natsume lifted his hand slightly and touched Mikan's, their fingers intertwining. He smirked at Yui Hana, fire appearing on his other palm.

_I'll protect you with my own hands._

Reo Mori's expression hardened.

"So you've decided, Natsume? Wrong move," He said, snapping his fingers loudly.

The men fired at Mikan Sakura.

The bullets disintegrated instantly before reaching their target.

Natsume let out a small sigh of relief- Mikan was unharmed.

Reo smirked. "As I thought, we'll have to use our Alices."

Natsume's grip on Mikan's hand tightened. Mikan glanced at him briefly, and he let out a small smile.

"_Don't worry, everything will be fine."_

She trusted him.

She trusted him with her life.

"Let's go back together, Natsume…" Mikan said firmly, clenching her fists tightly.

Natsume smirked.

"Sure."

"Attack them," Reo commanded.

Yui Hana lunged towards Mikan immediately. Natsume pulled Mikan behind and blocked Yui Hana's attacks effortlessly, throwing a fireball at her.

She dodged it narrowly and shot Mikan a death glare.

"Which way are you looking, Hana? _I'm_ your opponent." Natsume snarled, burning her black skirt at the same time.

"Natsume, you are such a pervert." Yui Hana put out the fire, laughing lightly.

Natsume pulled her roughly by the collar, and drew her closer to him.

"Don't ever call me that." He lifted a palm, revealing fire on it and pushed her away, thrusting it at her.

Yui Hana created a wind shield, blocking his attacks. She frowned.

"I'm getting slightly irritated, Natsume. When will you stop protecting her?" She said coldly.

"You just don't get it, do you?" A ring of fire appeared around Natsume and Mikan, separating them from Yui Hana and the men. "I'll always protect her."

Yui Hana laughed.

"You can try, Natsume." She sneered, gesturing to the men behind her. "Attack the girl."

The men lunged at Mikan Sakura immediately as Natsume pulled her away, blocking their attacks. Mikan glimpsed at Natsume briefly, he was now sweating. The usage of his Alice was getting more frequent as he dodged and attacked for Mikan.

_I can't let him use his Alice._

Mikan wrenched her hand out of his grip and dodged the attacks targeted at her.

"BAKA! What are you doing!?" Natsume yelled, grabbing her hand once more.

"They're targeting me, Natsume! Get the envelope while I distract them!"

"No-"

"Trust me, Natsume…" Mikan cut him off softly, "Trust me…"

He stared at her pleading eyes, and bit his lip. Across the room, Reo yawned.

"Both of them still have time to flirt at this time," He commented, amused. Reo walked towards them and called out, "Natsume!"

The aforementioned whipped around to face him as Reo fished an envelope out of his pocket.

"This is what you're looking for, Natsume. Defeat me, and get it."

Natsume leapt high into the air and landed in front of Reo.

Fire spilled out of his palms, as Natsume advanced fearlessly towards him.

Across the other room, Yui Hana raised a hand, warning the men to back off as she faced Mikan Sakura alone.

The battle commenced.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello everyone :) Just dropped by to say that this chapter happens to be the second-last chapter. Thank you **koolasapixels, Arahi Sakura, chocobangbang, Leenstarz, funny sakura, tinkerbellie, yunochii, iazuei, -rhan-louise-, blossomingtimmy, Somi-chan, yamishun, ladalada, XrandomgirlX, kishi.tenshi, wizardwitchgoddess, Nonoko-chan, cupidsangel, Lu ReiXi, xXxNana-cHaNxXx, gitsa lalala, viYanGka, aizuhime, Yukiri-chan, sakurajenn, -Noob-Author-, sarahpatrick, Pink Fire101, raindrops22, and wannabeawriter **for reviewing the previous chapter!

_**-Noob-Author-, **_of course we can be friends xD

**Enjoy:D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 16**

Natsume Hyuuga quickly dodged the visible sound waves that were approaching him, and returned the attack swiftly.

"Like my new technique, Natsume?" Reo Mori smirked, dodging fire balls with equal speed.

"It's interesting," Natsume replied dryly, increasing his speed simultaneously.

"Thank you," Reo bowed slightly, evading one of the attacks neatly.

Natsume glared at him and stopped attacking suddenly.

Reo smirked complacently.

"Surrendering so fast, Natsume?"

"……" Natsume frowned. He could beat Reo easily by using one of his ultimate attacks, but he'd risk burning the envelope.

"I'm getting bored here, Natsume…" Reo cracked his knuckles impatiently, "Look over there, your girlfriend's trying so hard."

Across the room, Mikan Sakura stepped away from Yui Hana, panting heavily. They were fighting without using their Alices, since she'd nullified the latter's Alice.

Yui Hana grinned slyly.

"This would've been much more interesting if you hadn't nullified my Alice, Sakura." She drawled, playing with her silky tresses.

Mikan's fingers curled into fists.

Yui was too fast.

Wait a minute.

"_This would've been much more interesting if you hadn't nullified my Alice, Sakura."_

The only way to reach her was to have her let her guard down.

Mikan smirked.

"Alright, let's make this more interesting." Mikan deactivated her Alice, looking at Yui Hana expectantly.

Yui felt the restriction on her Alice fade away. Seizing the chance, she quickly lunged towards Mikan with incredible speed, raising her fist.

Mikan smiled triumphantly. She'd fallen for it.

As Yui approached her, she nullified her Alice swiftly, catching her by surprise. Mikan concentrated all of her strength into that punch, causing Yui to cry out in pain and stagger back, landing onto the floor.

She coughed violently and shot Mikan a death glare.

Mikan ignored her and proceeded to fight the other men across the room.

Yui Hana struggled to get up, but failed miserably. She eyed Mikan furiously, and slowly fished something out of her pocket.

A gun.

A special gun with a single poisonous bullet.

She winced.

Mikan was out of range.

But Natsume wasn't.

Yui didn't care anymore. She wanted them dead. Both of them. She had to shoot at least one of them.

"SAKURA!" She screamed.

As Mikan whipped around, Yui Hana laughed, making sure that she saw the gun being pointed at Natsume.

Mikan widened her eyes in shock.

Yui Hana fired.

* * *

Breaking off the passionate kiss, Ruka gasped slightly, catching his breath.

"Did you get that?" He panted.

"No." said Hotaru flatly.

"WHAT!?" Ruka's jaw dropped.

"It's your fault. You distracted me from taking any pictures," stated Hotaru impassively.

"MY FAULT AGAIN!?" Ruka exclaimed.

"We'll just have to do it again," Hotaru shrugged casually.

"……"

"This time, _you _take the pictures." Hotaru grabbed his collar, rubbing her cheek against his seductively. Ruka immediately blushed furiously.

What happened to the emotionless Hotaru Imai?

"And we're not stopping if we don't get a good picture."

Ruka smiled inwardly.

It would appear that he had the worst photographing skills in the whole wide world.

* * *

His body went rigid.

Mikan Sakura loosened her grip around Natsume's waist, allowing herself to slide down onto the floor.

She sighed in relief.

Natsume was… safe.

She'd managed to reach him in time.

How did she do it?

Mikan couldn't remember. Her mind was totally blank.

But why was she covered in blood?

Slowly, the pain began to spread across her side and her whole body.

Natsume opened his mouth slowly, but no words came out. Mikan Sakura lay on the cold and hard marble floor, in her own pool of blood. The gleam in her brilliant hazel orbs was fading, and her eyes were half-closed now.

Then he saw it.

Slowly, Mikan Sakura's lips were curving into a smile strenuously. She was staring at him, smiling so brightly.

A hot tear trickled down his cheek; he felt a tingling sensation on his skin.

_Mikan…_

Natsume gazed at her so intensely, willing her to look into his magnificent orbs.

Gradually, he mouthed three words carefully to her.

I.

Love.

_You._

The eyes that were about to shut suddenly fluttered open and widened. Her vision was blurring, and the energy was being sapped out of her body slowly.

Natsume knelt down quickly, enveloping her gently in his arms. He lowered his head, kissing her forehead first, and then proceeded to claim her lips.

Mikan closed her eyes, droplets of clear liquid rolling down her cheeks. She could feel Natsume's lips trembling, the warmth of his body.

Pressing his lips onto hers, Natsume murmured so softly that only Mikan could hear.

"Mikan…"

Mikan closed her eyes little by little.

_Natsume…_

"Mikan..."

* * *

The current AAO headquarters was situated in the middle of a thick forest.

Tonight, the warehouse was engulfed by darkness, camouflaged by massive trees, which blocked the luminous moonlight from spilling in, hiding it well.

The building and its surroundings emanated an eerie atmosphere, the silence was almost unbearable.

Suddenly, a faint glow appeared in a window on the fourth floor. The radiance spread across the window, glowing brighter and brighter. Finally, a blinding flash filled the forest as light rays spilled out of all windows; the deafening sound of the explosion broke the silence in the forest instantly.

The warehouse had been blown apart.

Instantaneously, the warehouse was engulfed by crimson flames, lighting the whole forest up.

Then, an ear-splitting scream let out by Yui Hana was heard.

* * *

"Ruka…" Hotaru Imai pushed him away gently, as he stared at her in surprise.

"Hotaru… Why are you crying?" Ruka asked anxiously.

Sure enough, tears were flowing out of her violet eyes.

"I don't know…"

Something had happened- She was sure about it.

Mikan Sakura's smiling face flashed through her mind briefly.

"Mikan… I want to see Mikan…"

* * *

Mikan, baka… Wake up.

Wake up, and stop me from burning your hair.

Wake up, and scold me for calling you Polka Dots.

Wake up…

Baka… I have something to tell you.

Please……

Just open your eyes.

Mikan.

I'm begging you…

Because I'm not so sure that I can live without you.


	17. Epilogue

Thank you **koolasapixels, yuuri727, Leenstarz, funny sakura, iazuei, tinkerbellie, xXxNana-cHaNxXx, jeje-chan, yunochii, XXMikanXX, Arahi Sakura, Natsukii-chan, -kell-36-, aizuhime, ladalada, yamishun, xXCandyGirlXx, berry smoothie, wizardwitchgoddess, kradraven, gitsa lalala, -rhan-louise-, Yukiri-chan, chocobangbang, sarahpatrick, Drabane, .816, Creativewriter54, -Noob-Author-, natsumexmikan, skl gal anix, -Kate-DominiqueXalice- **for reviewing Chapter 16!

**I hope you'll enjoy the last chapter of this story. :)  
**

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Outside the gates of Alice Academy, a shadow approached slowly, almost blending with the darkness of the night.

Hotaru Imai rushed towards the main gates of the academy with her boyfriend fretfully.

"OPEN THE GATES!" Ruka Nogi yelled at the guard, "LET THEM IN!"

"Let who in?" The guard was confused.

"THEM!" Ruka pointed at the gates frantically.

The silhouette finally reached the main gates, and stood there rigidly.

"Natsume!" Ruka yelled, clutching the bars of the gates.

Where was Mikan?

His eyes widened as moonlight spilled onto the outline of Natsume Hyuuga, revealing his fine features. His pale face was full of cuts and bruises, and fresh blood spilled onto the floor from his shoulder, leaving a thin trail behind him.

And curled up in his arms was Mikan Sakura, her face as white as a sheet of paper.

"Mikan…" Hotaru gasped.

Then without warning, Natsume closed his eyes weakly and fell forward, collapsing onto the ground with a soft thud.

"NATSUME!"

The gates opened with a loud creak, as Ruka Nogi rushed towards his best friend and knelt beside him, ignoring the guard's hysterical protests.

"Natsume…"

A bead of cold sweat trickled down from Natsume's forehead as he winced in pain.

"Mikan…" He murmured feverishly.

_Mikan._

* * *

Mikan Sakura opened her eyes slowly.

Where was she?

Her surroundings were pitch-black- She couldn't see a thing. She felt the temperature around her dropping rapidly, as her body started to shiver slightly.

She was alone in this unknown place, and fear rendered her mind blank. She could only utter a single word instinctively.

"Natsume…" She whispered.

Slowly, as if triggered by that single word, a silhouette flashed through her mind briefly. She blinked confusedly, and once her attention wavered, the shadow disappeared instantly.

Immediately, anxiety gripped her.

She was alone once again.

Suddenly, the floor under her feet gave way as her heart skipped a beat, and the next thing she knew, she was falling.

Mikan screamed soundlessly.

Fear was cold.

So cold that it penetrated the body, extracting all of its strength, leaving nothing but emptiness.

She was falling into a bottomless pit helplessly, as terror clutched her heart tightly. She was unable to breathe, she wanted to scream, but nothing would come out of her throat.

And as she continued to fall endlessly, tears left her eyes and glistened in the darkness before they disappeared out of sight.

"Natsume…" Mikan closed her eyes, as the raven-haired fire caster flashed into her mind. Her mind was becoming clearer and clearer, and she began to remember what happened. Memories flashed through her mind quickly, most scenes including her beloved Natsume Hyuuga.

She felt unbelievably calm when she thought of him.

_Am I dying now?_

She knew the answer deep down in her heart.

And she finally understood what was happening.

She could feel it now- The nightmare was going to end soon.

But as Mikan was ready to let herself plunge into oblivion, a strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist tightly, preventing her from closing her eyes.

She widened her hazel orbs and gasped, coming face to face with Natsume Hyuuga. Her heart raced once more, she'd never felt so ecstatic before.

"Baka," He smirked, hugging her securely, giving her body familiar warmth, "Don't think you can leave that easily."

"Natsume… I have to go." Mikan smiled weakly, as Natsume stared at her soberly.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm dying, Natsume-"

Natsume touched her lips lightly with his slender fingers- A gesture for her to stop. His grip around her waist tightened, as if he'd never let go no matter what.

"I won't let you." He whispered, pressing his lips against hers and sealing her mouth with a kiss.

Mikan felt dizzy as waves of nausea hit her. Her vision of Natsume was blurring, and the only thing she could feel was the warmth of his lips and body.

As they continued to fall, she drifted into unconsciousness, his last words echoing in her mind relentlessly.

_I won't let you._

She opened her eyes once more, finding herself inches apart from Natsume's face. His eyes were closed, it was apparent that he hadn't noticed her waking up. His lips rested on hers gently, unmoving.

She decided to kiss him back.

Slowly, her arms found their way to Natsume's neck and draped themselves around it. As anticipated, Natsume's magnificent orbs widened, locking her gaze.

"Mikan…" He whispered, pulling away slightly.

"Trying to wake me up with a kiss, Natsume?" said Mikan jokingly, "I'm not Sleeping Beauty."

Natsume continued to stare at her intensely, causing her to shift around uncomfortably.

"Natsume-"

She was cut off as he drew her into his warm embrace, hugging her as tightly as he could.

"It's warm," He murmured, "You're… alive."

Mikan buried her head into his shoulders, hugging him back closely. "Leaving you would be the last thing I'd do."

She was sure of one thing.

This was slightly different from the ending of that fairytale.

She did not wake up because of that kiss.

"Even if you did…" Natsume spoke softly, "I wouldn't let you."

_I won't let you._

She woke up because of him.

Natsume Hyuuga.

* * *

"A date?" Hotaru Imai repeated monotonously, as Ruka Nogi stared at her in horror, immediately scrutinizing his surroundings to make sure no one heard.

"Shhh!" He hushed her loudly, causing everyone to look up and stare at him in surprise.

Hotaru Imai raised her eyebrows amusedly.

"Yes… Hotaru," Ruka coughed sheepishly, lowering his voice, "A date."

"I don't see why you have to be so secretive about it."

"It's called pride, woman!" Ruka almost blurted out. But eyeing the Baka Cannon in his girlfriend's hands, he chose not to say anything rash.

He sighed in defeat.

"Will you, or will you not go on a date with me today, Miss Hotaru Imai?" Ruka Nogi spoke slightly louder, successfully drawing everyone's attention. He winced.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that." Hotaru Imai suppressed a laugh as she watched Ruka's face turn green.

Ruka inhaled sharply, and bid his pride farewell.

"WILL YOU, OR WILL YOU NOT… GOONADATEWITHMETODAY!" Ruka yelled vociferously as the last sentence tumbled out as gibberish.

Everyone gasped loudly. They now fixed their gazes onto the couple, waiting to see what would happen next.

Unfortunately, before Hotaru could answer, someone tapped Ruka's from the back sharply.

Ruka turned around slowly, somehow dreading what awaited him from behind.

"In case you haven't noticed, Mr. Nogi," The woman flashed a sweet smile at him, causing him to shudder slightly. "This…"

She paused dramatically for a moment.

"… IS A LIBRARY!"

"…"

Outside the building, an eagle squawked as a flock of pigeons flew away, flapping their wings noisily.

A few minutes later, Ruka Nogi emerged outside the library, grasping Hotaru Imai's hand as he muttered colorful curses directed to a certain librarian.

Hotaru smiled inwardly.

There was no where else to go since they'd been chased out of the library.

Central Town would be a perfect dating spot.

* * *

"Natsume Hyuuga!" A brunette folded her arms crossly, pouting at the male sitting beside her.

"Polka Dots," The aforementioned shot back, proceeding to read the manga in his hands.

"Say it!" Mikan Sakura placed both hands on his neck, threatening to strangle him.

"Say _what_!" Natsume Hyuuga demanded irritably.

"Say… What you said in the warehouse," Mikan lowered her voice, her grip around Natsume's neck loosening.

Natsume smirked.

_He gazed at her so intensely, willing her to look into his magnificent orbs._

_Gradually, he mouthed three words carefully to her._

_I._

_Love._

_You._

_The eyes that were about to shut suddenly fluttered open and widened. Her vision was blurring, and the energy was being sapped out of her body slowly._

_Natsume knelt down quickly, enveloping her gently in his arms. He lowered his head, kissing her forehead first, and then proceeded to claim her lips._

_Mikan closed her eyes, droplets of clear liquid rolling down her cheeks. She could feel Natsume's lips trembling, the warmth of his body._

_Pressing his lips onto hers, Natsume murmured so softly that only Mikan could hear._

"_Mikan…"_

_Mikan closed her eyes little by little._

_Natsume…_

"_Mikan..."_

"You mean 'Mikan'…?" said Natsume teasingly, enjoying the aggravated look on her face.

"No, not _that_!" Mikan muttered peevishly, "Baka Natsume."

"Mikan," Natsume murmured.

As Mikan turned around unsuspectingly, Natsume leaned forward swiftly, and caught her boldly on the lips.

Mikan, being a klutz, almost fell of the Sakura tree branch due to the sudden contact. Natsume caught her and gripped her on the waist, but it was too late.

The next minute, they were falling.

And as they landed hard onto the ground, their lips never broke contact. Natsume lay on the grass breathing heavily, but refused to let go of Mikan Sakura, who was perfectly positioned on top of him.

Mikan pulled away, slightly shocked.

"Ow," she breathed, "Are you alright, Natsume?"

Natsume didn't answer.

Instead, he pushed her head towards his shoulder, enfolding her into his arms.

"I love you."

At this moment, Mikan had never prayed so hard in her life.

_Hold me tight, and never let go..._

_The end._

* * *

**I would like to thank my **

**Friends: **

Yukiri-chan

-KateDominiqueXalice-

Arahi Sakura

Aminatsu032

Serina hikari

Chocobangbang

Skl gal anix

-rhan-lousie-

-Noob-Author-

gitsa lalala

drabane (my _evil _sister :p)

Please PM me if I missed out any names! I swear I'll replace the whole chapter with your name inside! TT

**Special Thanks to: **

**Arahi Sakura**: You told me that you were writing your longest review ever when you reviewed my first chapter! I was so motivated then! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU:D

**-KateDominiqueXalice-**: My first fanfiction friend! ARIGATOU. :)

**Yukiri-chan**: Thank you for writing me such long reviews everytime. See you in school! xD

**natsumeNmikan**: Thank you so much for creating an account just to write me a review. I was truly touched :D Another thing, I'm sorry Yui, who had the alice of your dreams, turned out to be the antagonist of this story. Still, I hope you enjoyed the NxM and RxH scenes.

**May520**: Thank you for complimenting the NxM scenes so many times. :D

**All of my fanfiction friends**: Thank you so much for supporting me and this story!

**All of my readers and reviewers**: I don't know how to express my gratitude to all of you who went through the trouble and took time to read and review this story! Hontou ni arigatou. :) Thank you so much, I really appreciate your precious reviews. Those who cried, smiled, and laughed after reading this story, I'm really glad that you enjoyed at least one of the chapters.

Once again, **THANK YOU EVERYONE. :) **

**NOTE: Should I write a sequel?** o.o

* * *

Edit: Yes, there is a sequel! :) Ongoing, though. Thank you for reading up till this very line and I hope you enjoy this too:

**The Stray Cat In The Alley**

**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/3684082/1/The_Stray_Cat_in_the_Alley**


End file.
